A Flower of Kalos
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Hana Mukami was kept away from the modern world for most of her childhood because she was a descendant of an ancient clan who served the one who controlled antimatter, Giratina. Hana has the power to see into the Reverse World which made her grandmother not allow her to leave the house without someone. But now she's free from those chains and has set out on her own journey.
1. OC submission

**Hello Minna-san~! **

**Now then I'll get straight to the point instead of boring you all to death: This is my first Pokémon fanfiction "A Flower of Kalos", the meaning behind the title is because my main character is named Hana, which means 'flower'.**

**Anyway, I'm planning on having the storyline set in Kalos 10 years after the incident involving Team Flare. And since my brain can only go so far with creating OCs, I shall have a OC submission for my story!**

**So far I have two OCs of my own, obviously the first one being Hana. The second one is the new Champion of the Kalos region, Wolf. **

**And this is why I need you guys to come in: I need Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, Rivals and traveling companions. So if you're interested, please PM me the description of your OCs, you can send me up to three OCs each and I'll go through them and pick them out.**

**To make things easier for you, below here I shall write out what you should send me about your characters.**

**Name: **Their names can be from any heritage, e.g. English, Japanese, Dutch etc. There is no limits. It's your decision whether your OC(s) will have a surname or just remain with a first name, I don't judge.

**Gender: **Obviously. Male or female, I don't care. Hell, they can even be a gender-confused twit like Harley xD

**Age: **Their age can be whatever you like. Child, teen, or adult.

**Appearance: **I guess you guys know how this works. Just a simple explanation of what the colour of their hair and eyes are, their hair style, and what clothes they wear. Also skin colour.

**Personality: **I'm not a judgemental person. They can be outgoing, shy, complete and utter nerd or even slightly psychopathic.

**Likes & dislikes: **Just lists favourite foods, Pokémon, hobbies, and things they don't like etc.

**Okay now for the last part. Here I'd like you to list at least three choices of what you'd like your OC to be. First one listed will be the one you'd want most, then the other two shall be backups. Example:**

**Gym Leader/Elite Four: **If you'd like your OC to be a Gym Leader or an Elite Four member - please state what Type your OC is master of and the Pokémon Team.

**Rival: **As you guessed, you can be a fellow Trainer who shall become the rival of Hana or someone else. If you want to be a rival but not to Hana, then submit another OC who could be a travelling partner of Hana's and another OC of yours will be that one's rival.  
As for this, state your Pokémon team.

**Travelling companion: **So if you'd like your OC to travel with Hana, just give an example of how maybe they should meet and team up. Gender doesn't matter. They can be any Trainer class, or say they could aiming to become an "Idol in the making" etc. Again, state your Pokémon Team.

**Since I cannot give everyone's OCs major roles, there can be places for minor ones. Say like TV stars, close friends of a Gym Leader, an actor, or a teen idol like Curtis/Christoph in B/W 2.**  
**If not, when it comes to introducing the Villain Team in my story, I may PM you asking permission if I could use your OC as an admin or such of that Team.  
Also, please state each OCs' home town - whether in the Kalos region or another region.**

**Important note: **Please don't be stupid and add legendaries in your Pokémon team. For Gym Leaders or Elite Fours, you can have Mega Evolutions. But don't just randomly add Pokémon like Lugia or Cobalion.

**Thanks for reading this, and thanks in advance if you are interested in it. I'll wait a day or two and if I get enough submissions, I shall begin choosing and then the second chapter shall be a list of the OCs I've chosen and what part they get. Then that means the third chapter will be the officially the start of the story~.**

**Btw: **If you go to my FFN profile and go to the bottom of the page before the list of stories appear, you'll see a link to the picture of my main character Hana, which I created on DreamSelfy. Only if you're interested :)

**- Shadow-chan.**


	2. OC picks!

**Heyo Minna-san! **  
**Well then, so far I've gotten like 10 PMs, some with multiple OCs - there are still some spots left - there's openings for more Rivals. Also, thank you for taking interest and I hope you all continue to read this story~ :)**

**Anyway, here's a list of OCs I've picked out so far. You guys have no idea how some of your stories for your OC(s) go so perfectly with others, so ironic xD.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**~Travelling Companions/Main characters~**_

**Hana Mukami - Creator: **ShadowProve13 (aka me :P)

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **(You can just look at the picture of her on my profile or the cover image.)

**Personality: **Polite and kind. Tends to state things as they are making some situations somewhat awkward.

**Background: **Hana's family blood-line goes way back into the old times, and most of them, including her parents, continue past traditions and such (this is why Hana's outfit is covering most of her top and lower body). She and her family originally lived in a small house near the outskirts of Laverre City but have since moved to Camphrier Town. Because of her family's old and traditional ways, Hana grew up away from even the simplest of electronic devices. She's also terrified of most modern buildings and skyscrapers. Also, most electronic toys. TV static is unnerving too.  
Basically, after moving to Camphrier Town leaving her house every day is culture shock to her. Lumiose City will be a living nightmare for her...

**Likes: **Peaceful places where nature hasn't been overruled by mankind, all Pokémon but her favourite type is Ghost, loves eating berries.

**Dislikes: **Giant cities like Lumiose, loud noises, technology but will use if have to.

**Trainer Class: **Pokémon Trainer.

**Pokémon team: **  
**Litwick**: Her starter which her parents got off Professor Sycamore, male, nicknamed Kasai. (Evolves in later chapters)  
**Fletchling**: Female, nicknamed Talon. (Evolves in later chapters)  
**Riolu**: Given to as an egg, male, nicknamed Kyo. (Evolves in later chapters, has Mega Evolution)  
**Skitty**: Given to her by her older sister, female, nicknamed Angel.  
**Espurr**: Female, nicknamed Aura. (Evolves in later chapters)  
**Amaura**: Found as a Sail Fossil in Ambrette Town and resurrected, male, nicknamed Rain.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Jon Gift - Creator: **PoisonBanana

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Green eyes, long brown hair that reaches his waist, white skin. Wears tattered blue jeans, a dirty red shirt, and socks with many holes in them. He does not wear any shoes. Also rather thin. About 6ft tall.

**Personality: **Jon is very laid back and easy-going. He also has a problem about stealing things. He'll steal pretty much anything besides Pokémon. It is very difficult to make him angry or sad. Can sleep almost anywhere. He also tends to stop speaking halfway through his sentences**.**

**Likes: **Noodles because they are cheap, Pokémon of the Zubat family, favorite colors are purple and pink, he also enjoys stealing things and battling.

**Dislikes: **He dislikes it when he has to return things, but other than that he'll pretty much roll with anything**.**

**Hometown: **Lumiose City

**Trainer Class: **Pokémon Trainer.

**Pokémon team:**  
**Zubat**: His starter, male, nicknamed Dio. (Evolves in later chapters)  
**Eevee**: Female, nicknamed Chocolate. (Evolves in later chapters)  
**Joltik**: Female, nicknamed Bitsy. (Evolves in later chapters)  
**Inkay**: Male, nicknamed Drac. (Evolves in later chapters)  
**Trevenant**: Male, nicknamed Spookster.  
**Marowak**: Male, nicknamed Whacka.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Nicole "Nikki" Song - Creator: **BlueFlame27

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Short height (about 160cm), round face with large brown eyes and thin nose, chestnut-brown hair, has a scar on her ankle where a rattata bit her when she was younger.  
Preferred Outfit: Dark blue skinny jeans, brown ankle length wedge boots, medium blue floral t-shirt that is loose and flowy, a dark blue blazer (sleeves rolled when warmer).

**Trainer Class: **Pokémon Coordinator

**Personality: **Very timid and cautious at the start, but eventually begins to open up and become more confident. She often twirls her hair when nervous.

**Likes: **She loves coordinating and finding the latest and most beautiful styles of Pokémon moves. She is a massive bookworm and reads whenever she can. Loves the snow and winter.

**Dislikes: **She really, really hates Rattata, its evolutionary line and similar Pokémon to it after one attacked her when she was little. She dislikes hot weather.

**Background:** She was born into a family of battlers in Hearthome City, but after seeing Fantina competing in a pokemon contest, she was inspired to follow in her footsteps as a master coordinator. Her mother and father met while battling at the Sinnoh Pokémon league and encouraged Nicole and her little brother to raise their Pokémon competitively. Her mother caught Melody's starter pokemon a Fennekin when she broke into their kitchen to steal food. She left on her journey at the age of 16 not long after her mother gave her the Fennekin. She eventually decides to travel to the Kalos region after finding Sinnoh too dull (as she had lived there all her life)

**Pokemon Team:**  
**Fennekin**: Female, Nicknamed Azula, Nicole starts with (evolves in later chapters)  
**Pikachu**: Female, Nicknamed Tesla, Nicole starts with (evolves in later chapters)  
**Togepi**: Female, Nicole catches after she steals Azula's food (evolves in later chapters)  
**Snivy**: Female, chose to travel with Nicole when she saw her and Hana battle a pack of Houndour that attacked it (evolves in later chapters)  
**Flabébé**: Female, blue flower, is given to Nicole by pokemon breeders as an egg (evolves in later chapters)  
**Absol**: Male, is transferred to Nicole by her father as a gift in a later chapter

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Bell 'Bebe' March - Creator: **Monoko

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **14

**Appearance: **Bebe is a little short and slightly chubby girl, even for her age, her skin is rather light and she sunburns very quickly. Bebe has a round face, dark-brown big eyes and a uptight nose, with freckles on her cheeks, her hair is light-blond and is very short, barely reaching her shoulders. Bebe is mostly seen in light-colored clothes, her 'default-outfit' being a light-pink shirt, a chocolate-brown coat, a dark-pink scarf, a light-blue skirt and brown boots.

**Personality: **Bebe is a very shy yet dreamy girl who has trouble opening up to others but spend some time with her and it becomes very evident how childish she is actually is, fitting for her nickname which means 'Baby'. She's very naive and kind of an airhead, and will believe even the most blatant of lies, she also doesn't seem to understand 'sarcasm' but she likes reading and has a lot of books with her, like a few romans and guides for...well, she seems to have a guide for everything.  
Bebe is very emotional and a bad liar, during battles she can become very emotional, crying when she loses and panicking when she doesn't know what to do, she's quick to burst into tears but just as quick to get excited. She also seems to find many strange things and Pokémon 'cute', like Garbodor or Muk.  
But despite all her shortcomings, Bebe has also some good qualities, she's very caring and always tries to be polite, despite her shyness, and she gets along well with most Pokémon, and she's considering to work at the Daycare when she's older.  
Being sheltered from the world and babied by her parents, it's no surprise Bebe has a hard time traveling, especially combined her with shyness and naivety, however, the reason Bebe wanted to travel in the first place was to become more responsible (also, she can't cook to save her life), and finding out what she wants in live, but it isn't going that well right now, she hasn't even won a single battle and has only managed to catch 2 Pokémon, she's is on the verge of going back to her home and giving up..

**Likes: **Reading, dressing up (her Pokémon, as well herself), theater, all kinds of tea, sometimes just sitting down and relaxing with her Pokémon.

**Dislikes: **People yelling at her, hypocrites, cold weather, carrying heavy stuff, cooking, cleaning and Fire Pokémon (because she once burned her finger on a candle, it was really 'traumatic' for her)

**Hometown:** She was born in Aquacorde Town, Kalos, and lived there with her father and mother all her life, she started traveling a little late though, just a moth ago, despite her parents worries they still let her go, Bebe even insisted she catch her first Pokémon herself.

**Trainer Class: **Pokémon Trainer

**Pokémon Team:**  
**Bunnelby:** Male, nicknamed 'Bruno', Bebe's starter  
**Chatot:** Female, nicknamed 'Aria'

*o*o*o*o*o*

_**~Rivals~**_

**Erin - Creator: **Thewhatzupwriter26

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Long dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She has fair skin tone. Her hair is usually down or in a low pony tail. She typically wears a long red long sleeve shirt with blue cargo pants and combat boots. She also has a scar on her arm and a dragon shaped tattoo on her shoulder. She is 5'4", athletic body tone also slim.

**Personality: **She is mostly a loner and distant, but underneath the loner is a tough, rebellious, tomboyish, and very caring and kind. She is also very intelligent, but she has some trust issues because she is used too handling things on her own and never excepting help from others. She is stronger, braver, and tougher than she looks despite her short height. She gets really mad of someone dares to mess with her, messing with her friends, calling her a pushover, and pulling off a bad prank on her.

**Likes and Dislikes:**  
**Food: **She likes all sorts of food, and she has a stomach made of iron.

**Music: **She likes new age, rock and roll, hip hop, and country. She often carries a device with her favorite songs.

**Pokémon: **She likes all sorts of Pokémon, legendary or not, creepy or beautiful.

**Hobbies: **Playing the flute, martial arts, writing, drawing, and Pokémon battles.

**Dislikes: **She does not like abusive trainers, arrogant and snobby people, bullies, poachers, and the evil team in your story.

**Trainer Class: **Pokémon Trainer

**Pokémon Team**  
**Dragonite**:It was her starter as a Dratini and the same Dratini that she saved from that poacher when she was a kid and got that scar on her arm.  
**Lucario**:Can Mega Evolve  
**Steelix**  
**Drapion**  
**Togekiss**  
**Serperior**

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Gabriëlle Lotus Van Dam - Creator: **meteorce

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Black curly hair that comes to her back which she keeps in ponytail with strands of dark red, dark green and dark purple hair appearing here and there , light brown eyes, caucasian skin, very tall but very underdeveloped feminine wise, During the warm weather she wears a white sleeveless shirt with a V-neck and purple trims, a pair of dark green formfitting running pants that go down to just above her knees, on her hands she wears hand wraps with over them white light grappling gloves, on her feet she usually wears nothing unless there is some very sharp then she'll bring out a pair of think socks and brown mountain climbing boots. In colder weather (As in very freezing cold) she wears a pair of goggles, a deep pink coat with hood with under it a white shirt with long sleeves and underneath that a white A-shirt, green with white skiing pants for her legs, wearing knee-high socks with her mountain boots on and on her hands a pair of dark purple think gloves. On her back is Large Backpack, with tent roll and everything else she needs to survive.

**Personality: **A loyal and courageous fighter from a small local dojo. Often called Lotus or Gab by her friends, this energetic trainer is always looking for ways to better herself and her Pokémon, or friends that she can bond with and widen her view of the world. She views the world with bounds full of happiness and energy to take on any and all challenges in her way.

**Likes**: Training, Strength and honoring her dojo in friendly combat. Like Nightmares, fear and challenges to inspire hope and courage to overcome life's obstacles.

**Dislikes: **Psychic Pokémon as one forced her dojo master to an eternal blissful sleep and is searching for that Pokémon to undo the curse set upon the master. Dislikes being told she's lacking in certain areas (Bust and behind) and falls into despair when anyone mistakes her as a male.

**Trainer Class: **Pokémon Trainer

**Pokémon team:**  
**Swinub**:Male, starter.  
**Pokémon she wants to catch: **Magicarp, Eevee (Evolve into a Umbreon), Pichu, Sewaddle and Fletchling

*o*o*o*o*o*

_**~Gym Leaders~**_

**Kite - Creator: **Me

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Kite has chocolate-brown eyes and blonde hair with an orange-dyed bangs going down each side of his face. His attire is a white trench coat with a high collar over a red shirt, finger-less black gloves, and white pants with black boots.

**Personality: **Kite seems distant and talks very little but has shown a softer side to beginning Trainers and gives them as much advice as possible. He's also a hard worker.

**Likes: **Being alone in peaceful places where he can study and read without being disturbed.

**Dislikes: **When people disturb him while having his "me time".

**Trainer Class: **Gym Leader of Santalune City (which is now a Normal type gym).

**Pokémon team: **  
**Eeevee**: Male, Kite's ace.  
**Buneary**: Female

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Aqua - Creator: **Me

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Aqua has long turquoise hair with natural icy-blue highlights throughout which is tied to the right in a side ponytail, which has curls and sapphire blue eyes and has fair skin. She wears a blue summer dress with small shoulder-puff sleeves, the dress starts off as light blue but gets darker going downwards and has a deep-sea blue ribbon belt beneath her bust and has blue ankle-boots with white ribbons on the side. She also has a ribbon tied around her neck like a choker which is the same colour as the belt.

**Personality: **Aqua is kind and looks after injured sea Pokémon that wash up ashore on the beaches of her hometown, Cyllage City. Though her kind nature becomes the opposite when Coumarine City's Gym Leader, Eole, randomly appears confessing his love for her. Though when he acts normal around her, she is quite friendly towards him.

**Likes: **Swimming with her Pokémon, helping out injured Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, berry milkshakes.

**Dislikes: **Boys who ask her out randomly, whenever Eole confesses to her.

**Trainer Class: **Gym leader of Cyllage City (which she turned into a Water type Gym after Grant handed the gym over to her).

**Pokémon team:**  
**Buizel**: Female, Aqua's ace  
**Ducklett**: Male

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Vladimir "Vlad" - Creator: **Me

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Vlad has shaggy shoulder-length black hair and silver eyes. Despite being a Rock type specialist he tends to cosplay as a pirate.

**Personality: **He's bit of a scatterbrain and tends to, well tries, to talk like pirate which starts to get on people's nerves after a while.

**Likes: **Stories about pirates, ice cream.

**Dislikes: **Being told off for not following the rules.

**Trainer Class: **Gym Leader of Shalour City (which is now a Fighting/Rock type gym).

**Pokémon team:**  
**Lucario**: Male, Vlad's ace. This Lucario belonged to his mentor and trainer, Korrina, so he uses her ace Pokémon respectively.  
**Aerodactyl**: Male

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Eole - Creator: **Me

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Eole has bright neon-green hair and dark forest green eyes and is slightly tanned. He wears a white t-shirt with a dark grey open jacket and light brown cargo pants with beige hiking boots. He also wears a baby-pink scarf loosely around his neck with the two ends draping over his shoulders and has a golden key on a chain which he wears as a necklace.

**Personality: **Eole is out-going and carefree but is also very sweet at the same time. He has a love for Grass type Pokémon and plants, a trait he's inherited from his Grandfather, Ramos. He also has a giant crush on Cyllage City's new Gym Leader, Aqua.

**Likes: **His Pokémon, flower gardens, plants and Aqua.

**Dislikes: **People who try to destroy nature, or those who do not care for nature. Fire type Pokemon.

**Trainer Class: **Gym Leader of Coumarine City.

**Pokémon Team: **Eole uses his Grandfather's (Ramos, the previous GL) Pokémon respectively.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Lila - Creator: **Thewhatzupwriter26

**Age: **22

**Appearance: **Spliting Image of Erin but she is taller than Erin. She typically wear sun dresses of any color and white flats.

**Personality: **She is the polar opposite of Erin. She is mostly bubbly and happy go lucky. However she is intelligent like Erin and looks can be deceiving.

**Trainer Class: **Gym Leader of Inferno Island (made up island :P)

**Pokémon team:**  
Flareon  
Charizard (can mega evolve into Charizard X)  
Houndoom  
Magmorter  
Delophox  
Chandlure

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Kevin Quinn - Creator: **Imsuprisedthisnameisnttaken

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **14

**Appearance: **He wears a purple hoodie and jeans and blue shoes, and also has a black beanie which covers most of his hair.

**Personality: **Kevin is extremely smart, but has always wanted to travel the world and experience love and all that good stuff. He is very energetic and funny but a little arrogant and lonely at times.

**Trainer Class: **Gym Leader of Laverre City (which is now a Psychic type gym).

**Pokémon team:**  
**Medicham**: (Can Mega Evolve)  
**Espeon**  
**Braxien**  
**Kirila**

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Danial Demon Arch - Creator: **meteorce

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **30

**Appearance: **Short windswept dark brown hair with small stub beard, has dark brown eyes with his left eye having an eye-patch over it because of an event that caused his left eye to discolor and become almost blind. A non-symmetric face with many scars all over it. Has a pair of prosthetic arms which can be taken out when he wants to. Burnt skin tatters over his whole body giving his dark tanned skin an odd contrast with the scared white skin appearing here and there. Tends to wear a Black trench coat, with a grey shirt underneath, a pair of simple baggy brown pants held up a belt and finally a pair of black boots (Tends to take off the coat when inside or when he's warm).

**Personality: **An pessimistic looking person, he tends to look things as they are bleaker then they are, but is always prepared if anything ever does get as bad as he predicts it will be. He tends to induce hope in others, as he sees it as the best feeling to have. Is harsh to students underneath him, but overall is a neutral guy. As in he has no real bad mood or good mood and stays in that neutral mood (Often being called emotionless because of this controlled emotional mood he is in).

**Likes & Dislikes: **Like making sculptures out of wood or metal, Hates thieves, con artists and anyone from the press (His continual black image they keep crafting via the newspaper is the cause of the hate, though Angel doesn't really help), like teaching less experienced trainers how everything works in the Pokémon world. Is neutral in Angel's attempts to make him her husband and rather take things slowly then how fast Angel is going, despite them being childhood friends.

**Trainer Class: **Gym Leader of Anistar City (which is now a Ground type gym).

**Pokémon team: **  
**Claydoll**: Danial's ace.  
**Mimoswine**  
**Cuebone**  
**Swampert**

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Angel Sephrium - Creator: **meteorce

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **22

**Appearance: **Straight blond hair (which is often said be golden) that come down to her knee height, soft blue eyes on a round feminine face, lightly tanned skin, is shorter then the average woman her height. Loves wearing simple dresses which hold a white and yellow color scheme over designer underwear and shoes/saddles (well besides when at home, where she usually just walks around in blue tube top, a pair of baggy boxer with pink and black checkers pattern and a pair of flimsy black framed glasses (Yes she doesn't wear any underwear underneath it, also her hair tends to be a mess). She dislikes letting into her house because of that).

**Personality: **When out an about Angel likes keep the image that she's a stylish, clean, friendly and motherly Gym leader. She actually quite the grouch, hates cleaning up or even cooking for that matter or anything complicated for that matter. She isn't a really the nicest person, and her Pokémon know that, but like her all the same.

**Likes & Dislikes: **Loves Danial to the degree where is absurd (And everyone question what she see in him), Sour food she likes and dislike sweet food and most types of candy. Dislike Dragon type Pokémon because of an event in her past which caused this fear and brought her to love Danial. Dislike people who are spoiled or act as such. Hates thieves and con-artists. Dislike that she gets flirted by so many men when she goes out and about.

**Trainer Class: **Gym Leader of Snowbelle City

**Pokémon team: **  
**Abomasnow**: Angel's ace, mega evolution  
**Piloswine**  
**Jynx**  
**Froslass**  
**Aurorus**

*o*o*o*o*o*

_**~Elite Four & Champion~**_

**Nick - Creator: **Thewhatzupwriter26

**Age: **40

**Appearance: **He often wears a polo shirt and jeans. He has brown hair and green eyes.

**Personality: **He is very calm, serious, and gentle, but when someone messes with him or his family, he gets really mad.

**Trainer Class: **Elite Four - Fairy type Master

**Pokémon team:**  
**Sylveon **  
**Mawhile**:(Can Mega Evolve)  
**Auzmaril**  
**Gardevior: **(Once belonged to his wife)  
**Wigglytuff**  
**Florgress**

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Eris Cordelia Vincent - Creator: **Generic Person The Fifth

**Gender: **Although she identifies as female seeing that she was raised as such she thinks that gender is very stupid and acts closer to being gender than anything.

**Age: **Late teens/early twenties. Young enough to be too young to do what she does, old enough so that it's still at least a little realistic

**Appearance: **Tall and thin, without any curves or any anything, really. Extremely pale skin. Blue right eye, grey left. Long, braided light brown hair with a red streak starting at the right side of her temple. When loose her hair is just longer than her waist. She wears either partial armor (when she's being formal) in the form of a standard armor breastplate, and a plated skirt and boots, or a long open black trench coat with a black blazer, white dress shirt and a red tie, blue jeans and black knee-high faux leather boots. She also wears a silver pocket watch and has a sheath with a rapier on her waist.

**Personality: **Her defining trait is that she does not screw around. Ever. She considers even a slight imperfection a crime against humanity, punishable by nothing less than burning for eternity in the hell which she does not believe exists. In her opinion, if there really was a hell she's living it right now, because if there truly is a God He is not running things right. Basically she's agnostic. She hates it whenever another being is harmed as no one deserves to suffer in her opinion, and she has decided that it is her fate to work in the field of criminal justice.

**Trainer Class: **Detective/Elite Four - Steel type Master: Tag battle with her Elite Four partner Damien Cortez who is also a Steel type Master.

**Pokémon team:**  
**Bisharp **  
**Lucario**:(Mega evolution)  
**Mawile **  
**Skarmory**  
**Aeigslash**  
**Klefki**

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Damien Cortez - Creator: **Black Falcoln

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Home town: **Pyrite town Orre Region

**Personality: **Damien is quite person he doesn't talk to anyone unless he sees them as an important person to him. Damien usually sees everyone as a waste of time to him and an inferior insect he only respects people from his own country.

**Appearance: **Damien is 6foot he has a six-pack, he has brown hair with silver highlights and pure silver eyes, he also wears a mouth mask that has an image of a sadistic skull mouth, he also has a silver v neck shirt over black leather jacket open, he has black grayish jeans on and black addidas on.

**Likes: **Chilling with his Pokémon and battling strong trainer

**Dislikes: **Loosing a battle and trainer who talk and can't back up their claims

**Trainer Class: **Elite Four - Steel type Mater: Tag battle with his Elite Four partner Eris Cordelia Vincent who is also a Steel type Master.

**Pokémon team: **  
**Aggron**: Male, mega evolution  
**Metagross **  
**Bronzong **  
**Aegislash **  
**Empoleon**: Male  
**Steelix**: Male

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Victor Cruz - Creator: **Red Alfa

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance: **Victor Cruz is 6 foot 1, he has lean muscle but not too bulky, he has black hair, brownish-reddish eyes, he contains a scar on his right eye to his eyebrow, he contains a tan skin color. On his right wrist he contains a gold bracelet with an image of a Falcon embedded on it that he never takes off

**Personality: **Victor is a quite person with a serious attitude. Victor doesn't like to be around that much people, he mostly secludes himself from everyone because of his past. The only time you'll actually hear him talk other than a one word answer or command is when he's alone with his Pokémon. Victor might look like a cold person with a neutral facial expression but all that is a mask, underneath all that is a person who wants to be able to fully trust someone and open up.

**Likes: **battling strong trainers and playing soccer with his Pokémon

**Dislike: **Weak trainer with big mouths

**Trainer Class: **Elite Four - Dark type Master

**Pokémon team: **  
**Absol**: Female  
**Umbreon**: Female  
**Scrafty**: Male  
**Hydreigon**: Male  
**Spiritomb**: Male  
**Tyranitar**: Male

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Wolf - Creator: **Me

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **Wolf has bright blood-red eyes and neck-length lavender hair with natural silver highlights throughout which flares/spikes up slightly at the tips and has a side-swept bang covering his right eye. He also has long, pointed fingernails which are painted black. His 'Champion' attire consists of an ash grey-cross-purple military jacket with golden rims and buttons which is open and is shirtless underneath, cargo pants of the same colour with a metal loop chain hanging from his belt and knee-high white boots which, like his jacket, have a golden rim.

**Personality: **Calm and kind despite his somewhat "scary" appearance.

**Likes & dislikes: **Unknown

**Trainer Class: **Kalos Region's Pokémon League Champion - Master of Ghost types.

**Pokémon team:**  
**Banette**: Male, Wolf's Ace (Has Mega Evolution)  
**Mismagius**: Female  
(Rest are unknown since no one has yet to challenge him since becoming Champion a few months prior - Banette and Mismagius are only known through TV appearances.)


	3. Pillar One

**Hey Minna-san~**  
**Well here it is, the official first chapter~! Thank you all for helping me making this story with your OCs and suggestions; it really helped me a lot.**

**Now then, the first half is in third person, then goes to Hana's perspective with her telling/recalling stages of her childhood and when it gets to present day it shall go into third person again, may be a bit confusing at first but I hope you understand the story eventually. Just an advanced answer: yes I realise that I'm centring Hana's family around the Sinnoh Creation Trio despite it being placed in the Kalos Region, but near the end it will all take them to Sinnoh and again, you'll hopefully understand it eventually.**

**Anyway just a heads up, I'm Australian so I may tend to spell some words the British way e.g. instead of 'realize' I'll write 'realise' or 'mum' instead of 'mom'. Also if you look back up you'll see 'centring' instead of 'centering' because instead of 'center' we spell it 'centre'. Trust me, I had a real idiot from America (no offence to you Americans) sending me a PM saying how much of a retard I was for not even being able to spell 'mom' right *sighs*. I also have mild dyslexia, so just ignore some grammar mistakes if you see any: I sometimes mix up words like 'me' with 'my' and 'there' with 'their' - it's a real pain... especially in exams.**

**Blah, blah, blah- sorry, I have a habit of blabbering xD**  
**Anyway, enjoy~!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In the beginning there was just a void of nothingness. This void was a never-ending loop of darkness, nothing moved nor did time flow. But then one day in the middle of this void there was an egg which just... appeared, and It just sat there, and sat there, and sat there until one day It stared moving but the darkness around It took no notice. The egg hatched and 'The Original One' was born.

The Original One grew up slowly, just sitting there in that void as it did when It was an egg. Eventually It became lonely and wanted something more than the darkness to look upon, thus the universe was created. Life, light, nature, the seas and the earth were born. The Original One was pleased with Its creation but something was still missing... even with the plants and seas the world was still lonely, so It created companions to enjoy the world with It: These companions were the beings Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

The Original One, who now called himself Arceus, gave the power of Time to Dialga, the power of Space to Palkia, and the power of Antimatter to Giratina who then vanished into another dimension, the Reverse World, after being banished there for Its violence by Arceus.

With the creation of the universe, many stars, planets, and other space bodies were formed. During the very early formation of the world, Arceus created Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit to create willpower, knowledge and emotion respectively; the three Spirits then passed on willpower, knowledge and emotion to beings that would later be known as Pokémon and Humans.

There were three groups of 'special' Humans: the ones who served and guarded the Masters of Time, Space and Antimatter.

The servers of Time were the 'Jikan Clan'.

The servers of Space were the 'Kuukan Clan'.

The servers of Antimatter were the 'Mukami Clan'.

The names for the Clans were chosen to represent the Creation Trio; Jikan meant 'time', Kuukan meant 'air and space' and Mukami meant 'nothingness spirit'. In each Clan there was one 'Chosen one' who could see into their respective Deity's dimension and watch over them and their main job was to make sure the balance remained intact.

Over time people forgot about the Clans and eventually everything became a myth, a story, a legend... though the descendants of the three Clans did not forget their duties and to the present day still carry out the old traditions and keep hold of their names with pride and now and then someone who has strong blood of their Clan in their veins can see visions of the Pokémon their ancestors guarded. They are called the modern day 'Chosen one'. They're rare these days as the blood-line isn't as strong as it once was.

_That's the story grandmother would tell me time after time as a child. She was proud to be part of such a wonderful heritage and would say to me that I should be too since I was 'special' to the family. I didn't understand at first, I didn't realise the powers I had... I was aware that whenever I touched a surface with a reflection I would see a distorted place with houses and trees upside down or hanging from the side. Then sometimes I would see this creature which I knew was a Pokémon but It was the only one there, It seemed lonely..._

_When my grandmother and parents discovered my powers, grandmother was frilled, hugging my father in joy saying that he "finally did something right". She never did approve the fact my father married my mother, a woman who did not belong to Jikan or Kuukan families: it was tradition that we'd marry someone from the other Clans but father went against and married for love. Grandmother would always be nice and caring to my older sister and I but deep down I knew it was all an act, but after realising my powers she'd spend as much time with me as possible telling me how much she loved me... she'd never do that to my sister, Mikiko._

_We lived in a small cabin near a place called Laverre City, but grandmother told me I wasn't allowed to go there since it was dangerous. I didn't understand why though, mother and big sister would always go there to buy food... _

_For fun I would read books that big sister would always buy me whenever they went to that place. Other times I would play with the Pokémon outside but only when someone would watch over me, I was never allowed to leave the house on my own because grandmother said so. _  
_One day though, when I was ten years old, mother, father and big sister said they had to go to that place, Laverre City leaving me alone with grandmother. It was past lunch time and grandmother fell asleep, I was worried because whenever they go to that place they come back before lunch so I decided to go wait outside for them. I thought that as long as I sat outside the door it'll be okay... but I got distracted and ended up playing with the Pokémon. That's when I saw one which wasn't usually there with the rest; It looked just like the candles we used for light at night in the house but It had a cute little yellow eye and a purple flame and looked as if It would perfectly fit in my palm. When I looked around I knew I wandered in more than I usually should, and the tracks all seemed the same to me... The next thing I knew the little candle Pokémon was in front of me and pulling on the hem of my skirt which hit the ground, It was smiling at me and hopped over to a certain path and then called out I thought to myself, what did I have to lose? So I followed the little candle down the path and eventually I came across home. When I went to thank It, It was gone though, so I went back inside and luckily grandmother was still asleep. When mother, father and Mikiko came back, I told mother about what happened because I knew she wouldn't get mad at me. She told me that the candle Pokémon I met was a Litwick._

_On the night of my thirteenth birthday mother and father had a fight after I went to bed... or so they thought. I came to the kitchen to get a drink and they were still awake, arguing. Mother sounded like she was crying and I heard my name mentioned a few times and something along the lines of "Do you not want your daughters to have a normal life?!" between the crying and the yelling it was hard to hear the rest._

_Four months later, father told grandmother that we were moving out. She was appalled and started going on about how could I survive in the world with my powers, and that was first time in my life I heard and saw father yell and go against grandmother. He told her that he would no longer allow me being kept away from the modern world and will show me that everything she told me about the world being a dangerous and scary place was false._

_We moved far away from where we were, near Laverre City. We settled down in a nice and peaceful place called Camphrier Town; it had this beautiful big building known as Shabboneau Castle. It took me several months to get somewhat used these things called 'electronics', it was as if they were in everything... I got scared of these modern buildings, they had doors which didn't need someone to open them they would open on their own. Once big sister took me to a place to the northeast of our new home called Lumiose City, it was gigantic! The buildings were even higher, there were those things called TVs on the side of these large buildings... it was scary. Mikiko told me that she gotten herself a job as the assistant to a man named Sycamore, the Pokémon Professor of the Kalos Region. Mikiko is seven years older than me, so naturally she would go get a job to help us out money-wise._

_Before I turned fifteen, big sister moved out and bought a house in Vaniville Town with her boyfriend of almost two years, Nathaniel. Nathaniel is really kind and works as a Pokémon Breeder, so he helps Professor Sycamore with his study of Pokémon by giving him eggs and such - that's how Mikiko met him, through work._

_On my fifteenth birthday I finally got to meet Professor Sycamore, who said that he also had a birthday present for me after talking with my parents about it for a few weeks. Mikiko got me a really beautiful dark purple dress with a violet waist-ribbon and lacy hem along with some purple ribbons for my hair which had black tassels and black and bronze patterns on the ends of the ribbons, Nathaniel gave me a black velvet box saying that it'll go with the dress: I opened it and it was one of those choker necklaces which had an amethyst stone in the shape of a tear drop hanging from it. _

_Mother then gave me a small box in colourful wrapping paper, I opened it and there was a red and white Pokéball in it. Father told me to hit the button in the middle once I picked it up, so I did and a flash of white came out and down at my feet was a small candle-like Pokémon which was oh-so familiar. It wasn't the same Litwick from when I was ten, but I couldn't stop smiling; knowing that it was my mother's choice since the only person I told that afternoon about was mother. Professor Sycamore gave his present to me, it was a strange square red device with a black circle in the middle, Professor Sycamore explained to me that it was called a Pokédex and it recorded Pokémon that you encounter. That's when I was given my last present, the chance to travel the Region as a Pokémon Trainer. Father told me that it was to make up for all those years being not able to leave the house without someone but could never go to different towns and places._

"Eeek!" Mikiko squealed in joy as her younger sister came outside, clothed in the dress she gave her along with Nathaniel's necklace. "You look adorable!" She exclaimed as she hugged her sister close. Hana squirmed around trying to get free of her death grip. Today was the day she was finally setting out on her journey, she decided to set off from Vaniville Town which was convenient since her sister lived there with her boyfriend so she stayed the previous night getting ready before the big day.

"Mikiko, I don't think she can breathe." Nathaniel stated brushing his dark blonde hair away from his eyes and proceeded to feed the baby Pichu which hatched days beforehand.

Mikiko laughed and let go of Hana, who in return just stood there gasping for air. "I'm sorry Hana. I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"Wick! Litwick!"

"Alright, alright, here." Nathaniel laughed as he put down the small bowl of food in front of the small candle Pokémon Hana got for her birthday, who went straight to eating the content in the bowl.

The rosette sighed as she kneelt down on the other side of the bowl. "Kasai, didn't I feed you ten minutes ago?" She asked and Kasai nodded happily and then popped another piece of Pokémon kibble in his mouth.

"He certainly has an appetite for someone so small." Nathaniel stated in which Mikiko nodded in agreement while chuckling. "Well then, are you two ready?" He asked Hana who looked up at him and nodded firmly. "Be safe, and call us to let us know you're okay."

Hana stared at him and said bluntly: "You sound like Mum." Mikiko laughed once again placing her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder who was a little bit depressed from being compared to a mother.

After a few more minutes Kasai was finally full and hopped up into Hana's hands and she placed him on her shoulder which strangely enough his little purple flame didn't burn her hair or skin. "Bag, check. Map, check. Food and water, check." The rosette said out loud, verbally ticking off her check list of the stuff she needed.

Mikiko hugged her once again but more gently and made sure not to squish Kasai. "So just walk up Vaniville Pathway and then you'll enter Aquacorde Town- Ah! That reminds me," She went through her pocket and took out her wallet. "Here, you'll need some money to buy supplies."

Hana shook her head slowly. "Mikiko no, I've been saving up money for a while now I think I have enough to buy food and supplies."

"Sis please, this is the least I can do for you." She took out some Pokédollars and forced them into Hana's hand, in which the latter sighed and slowly nodded accepting the money and took out her own wallet and put the money with the rest she saved up for today. "And remember, try to control your powers if you touch a reflection surface." She whispered quietly.

"I will, sis." Hana looked to her side only to see Nathaniel holding out his hand that had Ping-Pong sized Pokéballs in the palm of his hand.

"Just to help save your money, I had spares so I thought they'd be perfect for you." He smiled and Hana smiled back, taking the Pokéballs and placing them in her bag safely.

"Thank you, Nathaniel." The rosette was grateful that she was taught how to use Pokéballs by her sister, also all their functions like how to change them from being the size of a Ping-Pong ball to the size appropriate for catching wild Pokémon. After zipping her bag up she gave the blonde a quick hug before saying her goodbyes.

"Thank you very much, come again." The shop owner lady smiled and waved as Hana reached the door, she smiled back and gave her a small wave before exiting the shop and stretching the arm Kasai wasn't resting upon. Hana ended up buying a medicine kit filled with sterilisers, bandages and of course medicines for both Pokémon and humans. Deep inside Hana was glad this town had normal doors where you had to push and pull them to open and not those automatic ones. Her lack of understanding technology hasn't gotten better and somehow turned into a fear more than a dislike towards the latter.

Going through her bag she brought out the map of the region and found Aquacorde Town. "Let's see, I head up to 'Avance Trail' to reach Santalune City, but I need to go through Santalune Forest first. Okay, I think I got it." She placed the map back into her bag and zipped it up. "Ready, Kasai?"

"Wick~!" The small candle Pokémon on her shoulder raised his stubby arms and let out a happy cry. Nodding, the rosette jogged over to the brick bridge and took a minute or so to take in the beautiful crystal clear pristine river and its surroundings before continuing to jog over the bridge following the river upstream to Avance Trail or more commonly known as Route 2.  
The route is straightforward with trees and shrubs that could be seen on both sides of the path with slightly different trees in the southwest and southeast with the river flowing besides it. Hana looked forward and saw a bunch of trees with the path continuing through it. "So that must be Santalune Forest..."

"Lit, Litwick!" Turning her head, Hana giggled as she saw Kasai pointing at his stomach.

"Alright, you can have snack." The rosette walked over and sat down on a patch of grass next to the riverside and took off her bag, taking out a small container with her Pokémon's favourite berries: Pecha berries. She cut one in half and gave to him in which he chewed on it contently, Hana popped the other half in her mouth and proceeded to eat the berry. "It's so peaceful here..."

"Wick~" Kasai agreed through chewing on the sweet berry. After a few minutes the sound of heavy foot steps against the gravel pathway caught Hana's attention as they got closer towards her. She whipped her head around only to see a quick flash run past but didn't miss her bag being picked up by whoever it was.

"H-hey!" Hana exclaimed quickly and scrambled to her feet. Picking up her Pokémon she ran after the bag-thief. "Get back here!" She followed the person into Santalune Forest which was dark and cool and only patches of sunlight shone down through the treetops of the forest. Sounds of bug and bird Pokémon echoed throughout the quiet and empty forest, whenever there was a sound or sign of movement as she walked around she jumped and tried to see if it were the bag-thief but ended up being a Weedle or Caterpie moving across the ground.

Hana sighed depressingly which Kasai took notice of. "Wick?" He brought one of his stubby white-wax arms up and touched the side of her jaw.

"I can't believe it... I'd let it go if it were food, but my entire bag? And on my first day too? Talk about bad lu-"

"Zu! Zubat!" The rosette looked up as a purple bat Pokémon flew past, using Its voice to guide Itself through the trees.

Hana raised an eyebrow. "_Strange... Mikiko had a report to do on the Pokémon that lived in Santalune Forest which she showed me, there was no mention of Zubats..._" She thought and looked at the candle Pokémon on her shoulder. "Let's follow it."

Kasai nodded. "Litwick~" Hana carefully ran after the Zubat for a good three minutes before stopping, hiding behind a tree as the purple bat came down lower to the ground. Sure enough there was a person petting the Zubat's head with one hand and in the other was her bag; getting a better look she could see it was a boy around her age with long brown hair wearing what seemed to be a red shirt and tattered blue jeans.

The boy seemed too busy doting over his Pokémon and Hana took that as her sign. "Kasai, hold on tight buddy..." Kasai tilted his head (well body) to the side but did as told and held onto her dress. The rosette quickly ran up behind the boy, letting out what seemed to be a battle cry and pounced on him from the behind, tackling him to the ground. The boy let out a shocked cry as he hit the ground. Hana flipped the boy over so he was facing her, which she thought was a miracle because he seemed stronger than her in her opinion, and loomed over him staring down at him with her dark reddish-pink eyes meeting his green ones. The boy, however, was still in shock and was trying to process in his mind what just happened.

"Eeer..." Is all that he managed to produce. Hana's right hand left his shoulder and moved down and clutched onto her bag.

"I'll be taking my bag back, thank you very much." With that she tugged her bag out of his now loose grip and got off him, looking at her shoulder to make sure her candle Pokémon was okay and still there. Kasai was still holding on but had a comical spiral as his eye. As Hana started to walk away the boy got up to his feet and called out to her but she ignored and kept walking. Suddenly a strong grip on her shoulder made her turn around and only see the boy's red shirt so she looked up and realised that he was at least four inches taller than her.

"I said wait." He said calmly and looked down at her, clearing his throat. "Listen... I-I'm sorry for taking your bag, I'm just in a rough spot at the moment... S-sorry."

Hana blinked and stared at him. "Oh, okay. I forgive you then." This surprised the boy and looked at her doubtfully.

"You're forgiving me just like that? But why? What if I-"

Hana shook her head. "If you steal from me again? You won't." She stated firmly. "I can see it in your eyes, you meant what you said so I forgive you." She could tell that he was obviously surprised at her calmness about the whole thing. "But, as payback can you show me the way out of this forest?"

The boy blinked twice and slowly nodded. "Ah sure, which way?"

"I'm heading to Santalune City, do you know which way it is?"

"Santalune? Yeah, I know the way." He nodded and grinned at her. "Oh, I'm Jon by the way, Jon Gift." He held out his hand to Hana who took and shook it after realising the gesture.

"My name's Hana Mukami. Nice to meet you Jon." The rosette smiled back and remembered the previous event. "Oh! I'm sorry for tackling you back there, are you hurt?"

Jon shook his head in response. "Nah, just a graze on my arm that's all." The brunette showed her his arm and let out a chuckle. "You know for someone as small as you, you're pretty strong. That surprised tackle of yours knocked the wind out of me."

"I-it did?" Hana stuttered, feeling guilty about it all now. "I'm sorry... I didn't know what you were like so I thought tackling you was the best option... I'm sorry."

"No worries, I kinda deserved it after all." He joked and turned around to where his Zubat floated besides him and petted his head. "This is my partner, Dio." The Zubat cried cheerfully making Jon smile. Hana smiled also and looked at Jon when he looked back.

"In that case, this is my partner, Kasai." The brunette blinked and looked around and behind her, trying to find this 'Kasai' she mentioned. Hana sighed and got his attention, pointing at her shoulder where her Litwick preferred to cling to. "This is Kasai."

Jon noticed the Pokémon finally and grinned. "Ooh, a Litwick! I didn't see him there." He laughed making the Ghost/Fire type pout and spat out a small ember flame at Jon who dodged it easily. "Quite the personality he's got there." Hana sweatdropped and explained to him how her candle Pokémon doesn't like being ignored and also his abnormal appetite which just made him laugh upon hearing about it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And with that I shall end the chapter here cause I'm dead tired and it mostly all day to type this out along with doing school stuff :P**  
**Hope you liked it, again just ignore some spelling mistakes or wrong grammar; dyslexia kinda gets worse when I'm tired. R&R~**


	4. Pillar Two

**Hey Minna!  
First off I'd like to say that it makes me really happy you're liking this. Seriously, according to the manage story thingie 'A Flower of Kalos' has over 500 views - seriously, in my past stories it takes like 7 chapters to get that many.**  
**Anyway, this chapter may not be as long as the introduction chapter which was over 4000 words... Blah, blah; the reason is because my Yearly Exams are starting in a weeks time, and I also have my Ancient History one this Friday. After my exams, the Year 12s will be finished with their HSC (High School Certificate) Exams and they'll be finished school - and that makes my year/grade (Year 11) the new Year 12s after the exams... gotta love the Australian Education System: No Middle School, we just start High School when we're 13 years old. But after the exams I'll be updating more often :P**

**P.S: The OC submission will remain open for a little while longer, so if you have any characters that could be like a 'Character of the day' type, that'd be great~ :)**

**And so onwards with Chapter 2! Oh, and if anyone was wondering: yes, members of the Jikan and Kuukan family/clan will appear in later chapters; they're going to play a big part in it~**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Silence filled the dark forest with the odd cry from wild Pokémon hiding in the bushes or sitting on the branches of the trees. The only other sound apart from the Pokémon were the snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves as the brunette and rosette trekked down the man-made path which led throughout the forest so no one got lost, though the lack of signs that told of which path led to where made the journey slightly confusing but with Jon, who claimed to know the right way, by Hana's side it was less confusing though he did make wrongs turns at some points in which the boy complained about everything looking the same.  
When the two did engage in conversation it was short-lived since the brunette had a habit of stopping in the middle of what he was saying and either went on about something completely different or got distracted by something his Zubat, Dio, would do.

After a while Hana started to fall behind Jon, staggering to side little by little while clutching the side of her head lightly. The long-haired brunette slowed his pace and turned his head around to look at Hana who had stopped walking all together. "Hey, you okay?" He questioned as he walked over to where she stood looking down at the ground.

"I feel dizzy..." She answered before turning around. "I think I need to sit down..." With that, Jon could only nod as he watched the rosette walk over to the nearest tree to rest against but his eyes widened in surprise and shock as the smaller girl suddenly slumped to the ground.

"Hana!"

* * *

_"Shut up and fight me you coward!"_

_"Haven't you learned by now that this isn't the answer?"_

_"You're... you're mad!"_

_"Don't you understand? This is how the world is supposed to be, Ha-"_

* * *

"-an." Jon shook the rosette's shoulders carefully, waiting for a response from the latter but all he got was a feeble groan. "Hana, Hana wake up." With more force he nudged her shoulder, jolting backwards as she suddenly sat up, trying to regain her breath and small beads of sweat running down her face here and there. "H-hey, are you alright?"

Hana took a moment for reality to sink in. Looking down, the ground around her was covered in grass, patches of dirt and fallen leaves which made her remember that they were still in Santalune Forest. Ever so slowly she brought her head up and locked eyes with the brunette male in front of her. "J-Jon? What... what just happened?"

"You said you were feeling dizzy and wanted to sit down, you walked off the track to here but before you could sit down you just... passed out. You really worried us, ya know?" Hana heard the familiar cry of her Pokémon partner and saw the little candle sitting up on Jon's shoulder with a worried and sad expression but signs of relief were shown since the rosette woke up. "You should have said something earlier if you were sick." Brunette sighed but his carefree smile slightly remained upon his lips.

Hana moved her head side to side slowly and gently trying not to aggravate the thumping headache any further. "I'm not sick, well I don't think so... I remember having a headache and then everything went spinning but I must have blanked out after that." She sighed and massaged her temples, her fingers moving around in circles in unison. "There was just darkness and I heard voices..."

"Voices?" Jon repeated quizzically, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, voices..." She nodded. "I couldn't make out whether they were female or male though."

Jon gave a dismissing sigh and decided to change the subject somewhat. "Say, when was the last time you had something to drink?" Hana blinked, responding with a murmured 'huh?' before understanding his question and had to think.

"Oh um... I took a sip of water when I entered Aquacorde Town, and that was near ten o'clock..." She stared at the boy a bit surprised when he let out a healthy chuckle of amusement.

"Well no wonder you were all dizzy and hearing things." He gave her a meek smile. "It's almost three in the afternoon, ya know? You were out for a good hour and a half, I was afraid that if I left to get help you'd wake up and wander off somewhere."

The rosette's gaze hit the ground and said in a small voice: "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys..." She then eyed Jon once again and noticed that he didn't have one of those wristwatches like her father and mother use to tell time when they go out somewhere. "How do you know the time?"

"Oh!" He picked something up that was lying on top of her bag which was besides his lap. "This device here shows the time, see?" He pressed the middle of the red device which switched it on. Hana recognised it as the Pokédex given to her by Professor Sycamore, which just meant one thing...

"You... you went through my bag?!" She yelled at him. It took Jon a second to realise where she was getting at.

"N-no it ain't like that! I went through your bag, yes, but not to steal anything. I was seeing if there was anything that would wake you up, honest!" The brunette's eyes were the comical inward-pointing arrows, trying to convince the girl across from him his side of the story. All the while Kasai sat on his shoulder with a smug smile.

Hana sighed but giggled weakly. "Calm down, Jon. I believe you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. If you were really intending to steal my bag again then you would have just grabbed it once I passed out, instead you stayed here until I woke up." The rosette smiled and uttered a 'thank you' as the taller male handed her the water bottle he dug out of her bag. She took a few mouthfuls before handing it back to him.

"Better?" He asked and smiled when she sent him a nod in return. "Good, I'm glad. Do you want to sit for a bit longer?"

Hana shook her head, still being careful not to worsen the headache. "No, you said it's nearly three anyway. We should try to get out before it gets dark." She watched as Jon zipped up her bag and slung it over his shoulder after placing Kasai back on his trainer's shoulder and offered her his hand. Hana blinked but understood his gesture and took his hand and was carefully brought up to her feet. "Thank you, again."

"No worries. Also, what is this?" He pointed at the red Pokédex in his other hand which he handed back to the shorter girl. "Is it some sort of phone?"

"Nope." She pressed the middle of it making it activate showing off the see-through blue digital screen. "It's a Pokédex, Professor Sycamore gave it to me." Jon let a gag making Hana look at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Professor Sycamore? As in _the _Professor Sycamore?" He questioned staring at the device in awe and a hint of amazement in his voice. The rosette blinked in confusion, not really understanding his question.

"Yes... why? Is there more than one Professor Sycamore?" She became more confused as Jon laughed at her innocent question. "What...?"

"You sound like you've never heard of him until now, it's strange but funny. You're strange but funny." He grinned at her cheerfully.

"I'm... strange?" She repeated tilting her head slightly at the comment.

"Yep, but in a good way~" He nodded, his wide grin still plastered on his face. "So have you used the Pokédex before? You just point it at a Pokémon and it tells you about it, right?"

"That's what Professor Sycamore said for me to do, yes. But I haven't gotten around to using it yet." She explained, carefully cradling the Pokédex in her hands.

"Then how about we give it a test run?" The brunette suggested. Hana thought for a second and nodded. "Alright, let's test it out on Dio. Ready buddy?" Dio let out a cry of approval and floated besides Jon's head, staying in the same spot. The rosette brought the device up and leveled the digital screen up so Dio was seen in fully body. Lights and a type of code appeared on the screen and a picture of a Zubat popped up.

_'Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from it mouth for echolocation to flit about in darkness.'_

The sudden auto-voice belonging to the Pokédex made Hana jump letting out a small squeal and threw it, not intentionally, towards Jon who quickly caught it. "Wh-whoa! Easy there. It may not be alive but I doubt it likes being thrown around."

Hana was shaking slightly and stuttered: "I-I'm sorry... It just sc-scared me..." Jon arched his eyebrow as he listened to her mumble on about something, though it was hard to understand her.

"It scared you?" He ran his fingers through his hair before giving her his trademark carefree smile. "Alright then, then let's go find some Pokémon around here so you'll get used it." The rosette looked at him in surprise but gave him a warm smile while nodding at his proposal. "Let's see what it says for Kasai." Jon brought up the Pokédex, mimicking the movements of the girl before him.

_'Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but in reality they are actually leading them to the Ghost World. They feed off the life energy of people and Pokémon, and use it as fuel for the flames on their heads.'_

Hana flinched slightly as she heard the voice for a second time but was a lot more calmer, mostly due to knowing what was going to happen this time. As she listened to the description of Litwick she couldn't help but to remember back to that day five years ago when the little Litwick guided her back home. "_Was it really showing me the way back home or..._"

Jon on the other hand became more interested in the Pokédex and was searching around the trees and bushes until he noticed a Caterpie resting on a low tree branch.

_'Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing.'_

"So cool~!" He grinned happily and turned back to Hana. "Hey, let's try to look for more - the exit for Santalune City is up this way anyway."

"Oh okay." Hana nodded, straying away from her thoughts and caught up with Jon who was a little bit too hyper with recording Pokémon. As they walked on he managed to record information Kakuna, Weedle, Metapod and a Pikachu who came down out from behind a bush while Hana was giving Kasai and Dio half a berry each. Jon recorded the Pikachu while the rosette feed it, though the smell of berries must have flew around as three other Pokémon appeared; Panpour, Pansage and a Pansear. The brunette, of course, had to see what the Pokédex said about them as well.

* * *

"Route 3, Ouvert Way." Hana read out the sign implanted into the ground outside of Santalune Forest. "Up ahead is Santalune City." She looked around at the scenery of the route; many of the trees were the same kind as in the forest, a small lake and there were small ledges here and there with a group of young Bidoofs playing around while an older one watched over them. Watching the Pokémon play Hana felt a smile creep up on her face.

"Oh! Bidoofs!" Jon exclaimed and brought out the Pokédex, turning it on and aimed the screen at one.

_'Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. It gnaws on trees and rocks with its strong front teeth and lives in nests near the water.'_

The rosette let out a deflated sigh before looking at Jon, her hands placed on her hips. "You're really doing my job for me, you know?" The brunette laughed as he walked up to her, handing her back the red device.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away." He scratched the back of his head while showing off a toothy grin which in a way was contagious to Hana since she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well then... I can't remember the number of times I've said this today but, thank you, Jon. You've really helped me out, even if we got off on the wrong foot at first." She ended with giggle, making the brunette remember his actions from earlier but none the less he chuckled along with her.

"No worries. Hey listen, if you don't mind could I tag along with you to Santalune? I'm planning of visiting my home town, Lumiose City, so I kinda have to go this way too."

"Sure, I see no harm in that."

After that no words were said between them as they walked up past the group of Bidoofs though the rosette stopped as she noticed the young ones gathering up in front of a bush curiously, and then looking at each other and back to the bush. Their curiosity got to Hana and she walked up to the bush carefully, trying not to scare the Bidoofs, though when she reached them all but one ran back to the older Bidoof who was watching over them. "Is there something in the bush?" Hana was bent over with her hands resting on her knees, looking down at the brown Pokémon.

"Bi! Bidoof." It nodded before being called back by the other ones, leaving Hana to stare at the bush. Taking a breath, she gently pulled the bush back only to see a small bird Pokémon lying on the ground with what seemed to be an injured wing.

"Jon come over here, quick." Hana called out to the brunette boy who immediately ran over to the bush. Before he could ask he caught sight of the Pokémon. "She's hurt..."

"Ah, a Fletchling." Jon watched as Hana took out the medical kit from her bag, and brought out a roll of bandages. "Need help?"

She nodded. "If you don't mind." Nodding back, Jon carefully picked up the injured Fletchling off the ground who seemed a bit scared by it. "It's okay, I won't hurt you..." Gently, Hana managed to get the little bird to extend her wing after calming her down and proceeded to carefully wrap the bandage around her wing, not too tight in case she hurt the wing further.

"We should go straight to the Pokémon Centre in Santalune and get her checked out." He made sure the Fletchling was comfortable in his hands before continuing. "You too, Hana, I don't want you fainting again."

"Ri-right."

* * *

"Well you seem alright physically," Nurse Joy stated as she shone the small torchlight in Hana's reddish-pink eyes, which were glazed with tears from not having to blink in some time and also the intensity of the light. She switched off the torch and smiled at Hana. "I suggest getting some rest and keep up your fluid intake."

The rosette nodded awkwardly as she tried to get her vision to go back to normal instead of seeing blurry objects. "I will, thank you. And the Fletchling?"

"The Fletchling will be fine, just a sprained wing which will heal in a few days tops. Thank you for bringing it in."

"Well," Hana started, blinking a few times as her vision came back. "if it wasn't for a group of Bidoofs we wouldn't have found her."

Nurse Joy continued to smile as she packed up her medical tool kit. "Pokémon are really wonderful creatures. Well then, you're good to go. Your friend is in the lobby waiting for you."

"Oh thank you." Hana hopped off the hospital bed clad in white sheets and gave the older woman a quick bow before exiting to the lobby. In the crowd of Pokémon Trainers waiting to either heal their Pokémon, or booking a room the young rosette managed to pick out her brunette companion and walked over to him, smiling. "Hey." She greeted as she sat down besides him.

Jon smiled back when he realised who it was, he managed to block out the sound by getting lost in thought beforehand waiting for Hana's checkup to finish. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Well she said nothing was wrong, I just need some rest and drink water regularly." She explained to him as he just sat and listened.

"Wick~ Litwick~" Kasai jumped off Jon's shoulders and landed on his trainer's one, the distance between the two shoulders wasn't far so he figured it'd be safe to jump. Hana smiled and stroked the side of his body with her finger gently.

"Hey Kasai, sorry for making you wait." She giggled as Kasai hugged her finger with his stubby arms. "Right, I'll feed you once we get up to our rooms- Ah! That's right, Nurse Joy said she'll give us both a room to stay in tonight."

"Really? Sweet!" The brunette grinned, throwing one fist in the air.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And there we have it~!**  
**And shorter than the previous chapter? Right... just a simple 1000 words less :P**  
**Well I know these first two chapters seem a bit boring in a way, but I promise you guys the next chapter will have a gym battle and other battles etc. It's just it's getting late at night so trying to describe a Pokémon battle with the number of sleeping brain cells... yeah no xD**  
**I hope you enjoyed it, R&R~ **


	5. Pillar Three

**Hey Minna-san~**  
**Well here's the next chapter, as promised there shall be a gym battle and the second travel companion shall appear \o/**

**Now then if you go to my profile you'll see I've added some more links to pictures. Forgive me if the battle parts aren't so great the descriptions of the moves mostly, I've kinda lost track of watching the anime... since the end of the Diamond and Pearl series xD I've just only been playing the games but that's why we have Bulbapedia with all the information we need on Pokémon and Youtube. **

**So... I started writing this on Saturday but something very amusing happened which made me stop: I was just near 1000 words when something caught my eye, I looked over and... there were two ducks (Muscovy Ducks btw) just randomly walking around in my house, so we got the animal ranger down here and she tried to see if they belonged to anyone, turned out they belonged to our neighbours up the road. Well then again it doesn't surprise me, some mornings there are Emus down on the beach; I'm not stereotyping my country, there seriously are emus that cross the road from the bush down to the beach. **  
**Now hopefully I'll finish it today: Tuesday...**  
**Anyway, enjoy~**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The morning light of the sun shone through the bedroom window brightly, the bird Pokémon awoke and began their morning ritual of chirping to their heart's content. The combination of the sunlight and chirping were along the lines of an alarm clock to Hana, growing up without the simple household electronics she learnt from an early age to rely on those two factors to wake her up at the correct time. The rosette stretched her arms up as high as they could go until she heard the slight crackle and pop and then lowered them. In the room she was given to stay in by Nurse Joy, Hana tended to avoid a few objects - mostly the small TV, she never did grow accustomed to the device and preferred to stick to reading books as a pastime. On the bedside table there laid a lone red and white Pokéball, her Litwick may like being out of his Pokéball during the day time but likes to sleep in it during the night.

"_I'll let him sleep for a few more minutes._" Hana thought she climbed out of the single mattress bed and entered into the small bathroom which came with the room. After having a quick shower and got dressed she came back out and released Kasai from his Pokéball, once released he was of course hungry (though gave the dramatic expression as though he was starving). The rosette went through her bag and took out a small metal dish and filled it with Pokémon kibble Nathaniel made himself, she placed it down on the bedside table and the little candle went straight to eating it popping piece after piece in his tiny mouth.  
Next to where Kasai was standing on the table, Hana grabbed two thin black hair ties and walked over to the wall mirror where she proceeded to carefully part her rose-pink hair and started to braid each side and tied them off at the ends. Even though they were almost invisible to most people, Hana could always pick out the odd strand of white hair; no, not because of aging, she was too young for that. Her mother, Annabelle, was an albino - white hair and red eyes. While her father, Shion, had dark red hair - a common trait of those with Mukami blood. Put the two together and the end product is pink.

_Knock, knock. _

The sudden knocks startled the rosette but she soon recovered and walked over towards the door, opening it and saw Nurse Joy standing there with a sweet smile. "Oh good morning, Nurse Joy." She smiled back.

"Yes, good morning miss Hana. I came to tell you that you have a call downstairs." She explained and Hana blinked slowly.

"A call? From who, may I ask?"

"Her name is Mikiko, she says she's your older sister." Hana's eyes widen slightly and nodded. She picked up her candle Pokémon placing him on his usual spot on her shoulder and then followed Nurse Joy down to the lobby where she led her to the video phones. Hana stood in front of the one she was told to stand in front and smiled brightly as she saw her older sister's face on the screen, trying not show off how much this 'video phone' gave her the creeps despite there being one in the house Nathaniel and Mikiko shared, since that way they can contact Professor Sycamore without always having to travel to Lumiose City.

"Hana, I'm so glad you got to Santalune City! I was so afraid something might have happened to you." Mikiko exclaimed worriedly but also in relief.

"Wick! Litwick!" Kasai interrupted, pouting from being ignored. Mikiko let out a chuckle and waved at the candle Pokémon.

"Hello Kasai, I'm glad you're safe too." She looked back at Hana. "Now are you hurt anywhere?"

Hana giggled and gave her a dismissing wave. "I'm fine, sis, really." She reassured the older female. "I actually had some help getting here, so I wasn't alone."

"Help?" Mikiko repeated, sounding more calmly than before. "From who?"

"Oh just someone I met in Santalune Forest, he was heading to-" Hana was suddenly cut off mid-sentence by her older sister.

"Oh, a boy~" Mikiko gave her younger sister a cheeky, all-knowing smile. "You came to Santalune with a boy."

Hana blinked confusingly, oblivious to what her sister was hinting at. "Yes, a boy. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh no, not at all." The older female said in a somewhat sing-song voice, but her cheeky smile was still present. "Anyway, sorry for cutting in. Please continue." Hana went on and told her a quick version of how she met Jon, surprising Mikiko about the whole theft part but continued to hear her out to the end.

"And that's what happened." Hana concluded.

"I see, that's quite the day you had." Mikiko chuckled and smiled. "Well then, have you thought of what you're going to do on your journey?"

"What I'll do? No, not as of yet." The rosette shook her head. "I over heard people last night saying that there's a Pokémon Gym here, maybe I'll go see it today." Before she left Vaniville Town, Nathaniel gave her a breakdown on types of Pokémon Trainers, he mostly told her about the ones who challenge these 'Gym Leaders' who are like a master of a certain type of Pokémon and if you win you get badge. Truthfully she found it strange to go through all of that for badge, but then the blonde told her about the 'Elite Four' and the 'Champion' and that the only way you could challenge them was by winning the eight badges from the eight Gym Leaders around the region.

"Ooh, good choice~ If not, I heard there's going to be a Pokémon Contest in Lumiose City in a few days time."

Hana shifted her eyes to the side in thought and recalled those certain type of Trainers, Pokémon Coordinators if she remembered correctly. "Oh right, Nathaniel told me a little bit about them." She nodded, reconnecting her eye contact with her older sister.

"Well it sounds like you have a big day ahead of you, good luck, sis." She smiled warmly. Her voice became low and whispered: "Now you haven't touched anything, right?" Knowing exactly what she meant, the rosette shook her head. "Good," Her voice went back to being the happy and loud tone it usually is. "Better not keep you from doing things today, you have our number so just call us when you can."

"Yes, I will. Thanks, sis." Hana waved and smiled at her sister as she hung up and turned to the Nurse Joy at counter who looked back with the same smile as always. The young girl bowed. "Thank you for letting me use this."

"You're welcome. Oh, your friend is out back with some others eating breakfast, feel free to join them. It's all free, so don't worry." Hana nodded, uttering another 'thank you' and headed out back when Nurse Joy directed her.  
As the rosette came to what she supposed would considered a 'backyard', she looked around and saw that half of the ground was covered in stone tiles while the rest was grass with another stone title, but was much bigger and two Trainers seemed to be having a match together. On her left she saw a table filled with food and on the right there were picnic tables filled up with other Trainers eating and talking or grooming their Pokémon. She spotted a bench where a familiar face was sitting down with his Zubat eating along side him. Hana smiled and went over to the breakfast bench and grabbed a paper plate and placed a sandwich on it and picked up a glass of Miltank milk - since those two were really the only food and drink available she recognised out of the whole variety. She made her away over to the table Jon was sitting at and smiled. "Good morning, Jon."

The said brunette looked up from his breakfast and waved. "Norning-" He stopped and swallowed his food before correcting himself, adding a chuckle at the end.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, go ahead." He nodded and watched as Hana placed her food down on the table and then sat down opposite of him. "So, anything planned for today?" He asked before devouring more of his breakfast which to her seemed to be some kind of meat. **(A/N:** **Still confused on the matter whether they eat Pokémon or not... I really can't imagine "Here, put another Skitty on the grill" but there's no other signs of meat sources if you understand what I mean.)**

The rosette swallowed the bit of salad and nodded. "I was planning on going to the Pokémon Gym, though I doubt I'll win. I have zero experience in battle." She ended with a sigh. Though after a few seconds of silence she looked up at her companion who was grinning. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Zero experience, you say? Well then," Jon stood up and patted Dio's head affectionately. "Those guys are finishing up over there, so how 'bout we have a match of our own?" Hana stared at the brunette for a moment and then looked over at Kasai on her shoulder who let out a happy cry along with the purple bat Pokémon.

"Well... Kasai seems happy about the idea," The smaller girl nodded firmly. "Let's give it our best, Kasai."

"Litwick!" The little candle nodded and did what seemed to be his version of a salute with his stubby small arm.

Both teens made their way over to the large battle square in the centre and watched as the two Trainers finished off their match and complimented each other of how good their Pokémon were in battle and left. Jon walked up onto the giant cream-coloured stone and gestured for Hana to come up, which she did and both went to either end of the stage. "Alright, whenever you're ready." Jon called out. The rosette nodded and watched her Pokémon partner jump down from her shoulder and stood in front of her gazing towards Dio and Jon.

"I'm ready."

"Okay let's start. Hana, you first."

Hana once again nodded and closed her eye for a brief moment, for a few days before setting out on her journey she would practice her Pokémon's moves so the both of them could get used to and know what Kasai could currently use. Reopening her eyes, Jon could see the determination in the two reddish-pink orbs. "Kasai, use Ember!" The candle Pokémon nodded and jumped up midair and spewed out small flames which went flying towards the Zubat.

"Quickly, dodge it, Dio!" Jon ordered and Dio responded by moving to the side out of harm's way. "Now use Bite." Dio flew quickly towards Kasai, bearing his four fangs and letting out a cry. Hana saw her chance.

"Kasai, use Ember again!"

"Liiitwick!" Kasai spat out small flames once again as Dio closed in, hitting the purple bat head-on in the face. Dio was pushed backwards on to the ground but got up and gave his trainer a nod singling to him that he was okay and could continue.

Jon nodded back extended his arm out with his fingers curled all but his pointer finger in an ordering manner. "Use Wing Attack!" Dio's two wings suddenly glowed in a bright light and headed towards the candle Pokémon once again, but more quickly than last time resulting in Hana not being able to call out an order before Kasai was attacked, letting out a cry and fell to the ground on his side. "Use Wing Attack again, Dio!" The brunette's Zubat charged at the fallen Litwick with glowing wings and hit him again sending him back further towards Hana. When she noticed that Kasai was trying to get back up the rosette gave him some encouraging words which made her Pokémon stand up, raring to continue the battle.

"Get under Dio and use Fire Spin." Hana ordered and Kasai did as told and managed to get under him directly after dodging some more of the purple bat's attacks. Letting a cry, a vortex of fire appeared spinning around Dio and shot him up high in the air and then disappeared. Dio came falling down back to the ground and hit the stone stage creating a small dust cloud, when the cloud vanished Dio was lying on his side knocked out cold. Hana smiled brightly but jumped in surprise when the sounds of clapping and whistling filled the air, turning, both Jon and the rosette saw the other Trainers applauding their battle sending Hana's face flushing red in embarrassment.

Jon walked over picking up his Zubat and continued over to Hana, smiling. "You're a natural at this. No one would believe that this was your first battle." He congratulated her and then jogged back inside the Pokémon Centre to give Dio to Nurse Joy for healing.

* * *

The taller brunette male stood in front of a building with the Pokémon League symbol on the front, he was grinning in victory. "And here we are: Santalune City's one and only Pokémon Gym. I told ya I'd find it~"

Hana stared at him with a deadpan expression and her eyes were comically reduced to two little spheres of her eye colour. "You got us lost five times and I had to ask for directions in the end."

"...I memorised the man's directions and found the Gym, so technically I did find it... just with extra help." He pouted childishly though his carefree aura still surrounded him. The rosette emotionless expression broke, giggling at Jon's somewhat childish act. After taking a deep breath Hana walked towards the door which opened automatically making her jump and fell backwards landing on her behind. She knew that she would never get used to the doors... Jon helped her back up onto her feet, looking at her quizzically. "Okay, what's up? First the Pokédex, then squealing when the doors of the Pokémon Centre opened and now this? If I didn't know any better I would say you're scared of-"

"Electronics..." She finished his sentence for him, looking to side knowing that to him it may seem weird.

The brunette blinked. "Come again?"

"I... I have a slight phobia of anything electronic-based... and buildings like those skyscrapers in Lumiose City. TV static is unnerving too." At first Jon laughed mistaking it as a joke but when he saw the seriousness in Hana's eyes he stopped and stares at her, she knew what he wanted to ask before he could even say it. "I grew up near Laverre City, my grandmother was very strict and wouldn't allow electronics in the house. We only moved away almost 2 and half years ago... that was my first time encountering technology." She gave him basics of it, not telling him the full story about why her grandmother was like that and such. Most people these days have forgotten about the three clans so there's really no point in telling him everything. She shook her head. "Now let's go in..." She went back to the doors which opened again and walked in with Jon following her after it took him a moment to realise she had already left.  
As they entered the gym all they heard was a crashing sound and a girl's cry of "Bruno!". The two teens looked at each other and walked into the main battle area room where a young short-haired blonde girl and an older male with blonde hair and orange bangs stood opposite sides of each other. In front of the male was a small brown rabbit-like Pokémon. While holding her unconscious Bunnelby, the girl started crying her eyes out.

The blonde male sighed. "As I told you yesterday, do some training and then come back and challenge me. Just because your Pokémon were healed and at full health doesn't mean the outcome will be different. Especially with such undertrained Pokémon." He finally caught sight of the brunette and the rosette, looking over in their direction he let out another sigh. "You're here to challenge me as well? Hold on, just give me a few minutes to prepare." With that he turned around and walked off into a room at the back of the arena. Hana looked over at the smaller girl who hadn't moved from her position on the ground and was still sniffling and crying, but not as much. Slowly she made her way over to her and knelt down besides her making the blonde girl notice her presence for the first time.

"Are you alright?" Hana asked her softly and the girl shook her head, still clutching onto her Bunnelby.

"M-mister Kite keeps sa-saying th-that Bruno and Aria are undertrained b-but-" She took in a deep, shaky breath crying to refrain herself from bursting out in tears. "-but I train them ev-everyday but I still c-can't beat him." Hana gently placed her hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay, there's always next time. Just keep faith in your Pokémon and you'll beat him." She smiled at the girl who was busy wiping away her tears with one hand.

"Five times... I've challenged mister Kite five times and lost each one. I-I'm not strong enough to continue this journey... I... I might as well go home!" She raised her voice at the end surprising Hana but she didn't let go of her shoulder.

"Don't say things like that. Hey, I only left on my journey yesterday and I'm here challenging a Gym with only one Pokémon battle experience. If I lose then... I'll come back again, and again, and again until I get that badge. What I'm trying to say is don't give up, alright?"

"Wick, Litwick!" Kasai chimed in showing his agreement. The small blonde looked at her with more tears forming in her eyes.

"You... really think I can.. do it?" She asked Hana doubtfully but the rosette nodded, smiling warmly at her. Both girls looked over as the male, Kite, came back and stood in his spot for battling.

"So which one of you wanted to challenge me?" He asked sternly making Hana stand up, straightening out her dress quickly.

"That would be me."

"Well then time for introductions. I am Kite, Gym Leader of Santalune City and the younger brother of the previous Gym Leader, Viola. Who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Hana Mukami and I'm from Camphrier Town."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ah sorry guys, Gym battle shall have to wait for the next chapter. It's past 11pm here and I've got an exam to do first thing tomorrow morning. Plus I don't think my eyes can stay open for much longer, text books shall be the death of me...**  
**Well I got one battle in the story, guess that counts for something. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I'll re-read it through tomorrow after school and fix up anything that needs correcting.**

**Anyway, R&R, hope you enjoyed it and sorry if you got worked up for nothing about that Gym battle. It'll be the first thing you'll read in the next chapter anyway... consider this ending as some form of a mungulated cliff hanger :P**


	6. Pillar Four

**Hey Minna-san~**  
**Well exams are over, I thought "Yes!" because that meant the last of them for a while... turns out they were the trial exams, and the teachers didn't bother to tell us - so in like 4 weeks time the real ones start.**

**Sometimes I'd like to give the teachers a high five... in the face... with a chair... made of steel...**

**Anyway, sorry that it's taken like a week to update. This chapter may be short-ish, like the Gym battle and then a small event afterwards. I have 5 assessments to do and they're all due next week, I'm an idiot for picking the subject Legal Studies- **

**Blah, blah, blah- here's the next chapter o/**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hana made her way over to the battle area and stood in place facing opposite of the sandy-haired blonde whose chocolate brown eyes showed no emotion as the referee called out the rules. Over on the sidelines, Jon and the newly acquainted short-haired blonde girl sat in silence, waiting for the battle to commence. As the referee blew the start whistle Kite immediately sent out his first Pokémon: a brown and fluffy small rabbit. "Bun! Bun!" She cried happily. The rosette went through her bag and brought out the red device, leveling it with the Pokémon. A bunch of codes scrolled quickly down the digital screen until finally a picture of the Pokémon in front of her appeared.

_'Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, It can launch a powerful attack against Its enemies.'_

"I see..." Hana muttered to herself still not used to the auto-voice belonging to the device. She looked at the small candle on her shoulder, nodding at him. Kasai nodded back and jumped off her shoulder landing in his place in the arena. She looked up across at Kite who seemed to be taken aback and heard him curse under his breath.

Back at the sidelines the young girl stared in awe. "I don't believe it, the battle hasn't even begun and she's already won!" Jon looked at her, blinking a few times.

"What do you mean?"

"Her Pokémon is Litwick, a dual Ghost/Fire type; Normal types can't hit Ghost types! And I've battle mister Kite enough times to know that his Buneary only knows Normal type moves."

The male brunette next to her sweatdropped but flashed her his trademark smile. "Are you 100% sure of that?"

"I'm positi-"

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Kite called out, pointing his finger out in an ordering manner. The Buneary jumped up into the air as a light blue ball formed in front of Its mouth and released an icy beam of energy straight towards Kasai, who managed to dodge in time but didn't notice the second one and got hit, forcing him to fly back over to Hana though quickly recovered.

"Kasai, use Ember!" The rosette ordered in a calmly voice and the little candle made his way up to the Buneary and fired small flames which managed to hit the rabbit Pokémon barely as she jumped up to dodge them. The Buneary landed back on the ground and lifted her right foot which was hit, obviously burnt a little.

"Bun..." She placed the foot down on the ground and jumped a bit, turning around to Kite and jumped happily meaning she could keep going.

"Good." The blonde nodded. "Now use Bounce!" Buneary nodded and jumped into the air once again, performing a front flip and came down kicking Kasai at the side making slide back over near his Trainer. "Now finish it off with another Bounce, Buneary!" The brown rabbit followed orders and repeated the move only this time she was going land directly on Kasai.

"Kasai quickly, use Fire Spin!" Just as the Buneary was going to hit a vortex of spiraling red-orange fire came spewing out and hit the rabbit Pokémon, engulfing her in the flames and sending her up in the air. She landed back down on the ground in front of her Trainer creating a cloud of dust. The candle Pokémon quickly got up and went close enough near the Buneary and shot out some Ember flames once ordered too adding more dust to the cloud. As the cloud drifted away the Buneary laid on the ground with spirals as eyes. Kite sighed and returned his fainted Pokémon back into her Pokéball whilst the referee announced Hana as the first round's winner.

The sandy-haired Gym Leader took out his other Pokéball, releasing the Pokémon inside. "Let's go, Eevee!"

"Eevee~" He cried, swishing his tail side to side. Hana took out Kasai's Pokéball returning him and brought out another Pokéball.

"Give it your best, Dio!" She released the purple bat Pokémon from the red and white ball. She was actually glad that before coming to Gym she asked Jon if she could use Dio since she knew that the Leader would have more than one Pokémon on hand. Luckily for her, Dio was pretty relaxed about taking orders from her even if she wasn't his Trainer.

"You can win this, Dio~!" Jon cheered from the sidelines, pumping his fist in the air wearing a grin on his face whilst the small blonde girl next to him was completely fixed on the battle, as though everything around her had disappeared.

"Zu! Zubat!" Dio fluttered around and eventually calmed down, waiting to start. Quickly, Hana took back out the red device and allowed it to scan the fox-like Pokémon in front of her.

_'Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to Its environment by changing Its form and abilities when evolving.'_

With his right hand placed on his hip, Kite let out a sigh which was dripping with the strong tone of annoyance. "If you're finished now, I'd like to continue sometime this year..."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry..." The rosette apologised, quickly placing the Pokédex back into her bag and nodded at the referee who then blew his whistle signaling the start of the final round. Before they started the battle, the Gym Leader asked Hana how many Pokémon she had with her, she replied with having only two and so to make it a fair fight Kite stuck with the two he already had on hand since it seemed the girl who challenged him before they arrived only had two as well. "Dio, use Wing Attack!"

"Zuuubat!" The purple bat's wings glowed brightly and swooped down the arena to the Eevee, using his voice to guide himself to the brown fox Pokémon who stood there on guard waiting for an order.

The smallest of smirks crept up onto the older sandy-haired male's face, pointing out his arm he ordered: "Eevee use Swift!" The Eevee opened his mouth and yellow stars came streaming out towards Dio, who managed to navigate himself through them but got hit or nudged a few times. One hit him directly which sent him off balance and nearly landed on the ground but was able to recollect his senses and flew back up, performing another Wing Attack which was dodged by the Eevee who than bit Dio on the side below his wing. He let out cry and thrashed about until he was let go and flew back towards Hana somewhat.

"Use Bite, Dio!" The Zubat flew back towards the Eevee, showing off his four fangs which were ready to bite down on the opposing Pokémon.

"Quick Attack!" The Eevee ran up and suddenly disappeared making Dio stopped but then reappeared in front of him and attacked him. Before being hit, Dio quickly latched onto the side of the Eevee's foreleg with his mouth biting down hard causing the fox Pokémon to cry out. Dio let go and as soon as he did Hana gave the order to use Wing Attack on the Eevee while he was down, the purple bat's wings glowed white and flew up somewhat, doing a what seemed to be a backflip and came back down ramming into the Eevee's side.

"Again, Dio!" Hana firmly ordered and Dio redid the Wing Attack but this time ramming into the other side which sent the Pokémon skidding across the floor but got back up, slowly and flinching as he did.

Kite narrowed his eyes, knowing he was running out of options. "Use Swift, Eevee!" Once again yellow stars streamed out of his mouth towards Dio who dodged a few but also got hit by ones he couldn't sense and crashed down on the ground, unconscious.

The rosette smiled sadly as she took out Dio's Pokéball. "Good work, Dio. You deserve some rest. Return." With a red flash, the bat Pokémon returned back inside the ball which she placed down on her bag and took out the other one containing her candle Pokémon. "Alright Kasai, time for round two!" In a while flash Kasai appeared on the ground.

"Litwick~!" The little candle was obviously still beaten up from the match with the Buneary but could still fight. Kite once again cursed under his breath, now knowing that he couldn't win since his Eevee only knew Normal type moves, which was also explained to Jon by the girl next to him - though he questioned her once again if she was 100% sure of it.

"Kasai, use Ember!" The candle Pokémon hopped over to near the Eevee and shot out small flames at the brown fox Pokémon who managed to dodge the first lot but got hit with the second sending him backwards towards his Trainer, weakly trying to keep standing. "Now, Fire Spin!" Kasai released the vortex of fire at the Eevee who didn't have the strength to dodge and got hit straight on which resulted in him collapsing to the ground with spirals in his eyes.

The referee blew the ending whistle and extended his hand out towards in the rosette's direction. "The winner of this match and victor overall is Hana Mukami from Camphrier Town." Hana stood there in silence until a hand landed on her head, she looked up and saw the taller brunette male grinning down at her.

"Way to go! I told you that you were a natural~!" He exclaimed cheerfully. On her other shoulder she felt the familiar feeling of her Pokémon sitting on it and looked over at Kasai who was smiling.

"Thank you Kasai, I couldn't have done this without you..." She smiled back and picked up her bag and the Pokéball resting upon it which she handed back to Jon. "You two as well, thank you for lending me Dio, Jon."

Jon's grin remained on his face. "No problem." Both looked over at the older male who walked over to them and nodded at Hana.

"That was a good battle," He admitted and held out his hand which had a small round badge lying in his palm. "For your victory, I present you with the Peace Badge; proof of beating the Santalune City Gym." Hana gladly took the badge and observed it in her own hands: It was designed in the shape of a silver peace sign with a clear crystal back. She held it up in the sunlight and the crystal sparkled in different colours of the rainbow, giving a sort of 'life' to plain gaps which the peace sign made.

"So pretty..." Hana muttered to herself before going through her bag and taking out a shiny white case. Opening it, the inside was lined in white velvet and had eight individual imprints in it. "So this is why Nathaniel gave me this..." She smiled to herself and placed the badge into the first top imprint which fitted perfectly matching the shape of the Peace Badge.

* * *

The wind blew silently, the grass swayed in time with the wind's silent beat. Everything was so quiet, it was as though time might have stopped. Hana was peacefully resting on the grass in the 'backyard' of the Pokémon Centre, her eyes closed and listening to the grass being swished forth in an almost whisper. It was moments like this that brought back the good memories of her childhood, she and her older sister would always, well when she was allowed to go outside, lie down on the grass and hold each other's hand and just lay there in silence listening to the Pokémon or the wind.  
The rosette felt the sunlight being blocked and the coolness hit her face, dismissing it as a cloud she just continued to lie there until a small voice calling her name was said. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light and the figure standing over her became clear: the girl from the Gym. Hana sat up and looked her, not saying a word. "Umm... I-I'm sorry to bother you, but umm... I... well... I wanted to congratulate you on beating mister Kite." She rushed the end part but Hana managed to understand what she said.

"Oh thank you... eer.." She blinked, staring at the blonde who realised and shook her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet!" She waited until Hana stood up so she was facing her. "My name is Bell March, but everyone calls me Bebe." Bebe smiled and held out her hand towards the rosette who took and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Hana."

"Same here, Bebe." Hana noticed the smaller girl fidgeting around nervously, as though she was debating on saying something or not. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, well yes- no, wait I mean-" She stuttered but calmed herself down and looked into the reddish-pink orbs in front of her. "You told me that I shouldn't give up... and mister Kite said that I should train my Pokémon more then come back and challenge him. When I watched you battle him and win, it sparked up my confidence which I felt when I first left on my Journey so please," She stopped and took a deep breath and sharply bowed at Hana. "Please let me travel with you!" Hana was taken aback, registering what Bebe said in her mind.

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad." The two girls quickly turned around and saw Jon with his trademark grin plastered on his face. "I was actually considering the same thing, Hana." The rosette kept looking back and forth at Bebe and Jon, lost for words. The brunette walked up to the two and his grin was now a smile. "I've been travelling around for a while now, just me and Dio. Truthfully at first when you asked me to take you to Santalune City I thought it would be boring but... the past day and half has been quite the opposite for me. Plus you seem like a strong Trainer, you put in all of your heart when you battle - I like seeing that look in people's eyes." He explained, giving her the thumbs up at the end.

Hana could only stare at him in surprise. "Jon..."

"I agree~!" Bebe jumped in. "That's what I was trying to say. I'd really like to get to know you, Hana. Also... they say it's much more fun travelling with people and not just yourself." Hana stayed quiet, head lowered slightly towards the ground and eventually she brought it back up, smiling.

"I... I would really like it if I had company also..." She admitted shyly, a small blush covering her cheeks slightly.

"Then it's settled!" The brunette announced. "From today forth, the three of us shall be the Three Amigos!" Jon grinned brightly and Hana sweatdropped.

"We're not calling ourselves that..." Hana stated with a deadpan expression.

"Eh? Why not?!" Jon asked with his eyes replaced as comical inward facing arrows.

Bebe giggled. "I actually like the name~"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And there it is~ Like I said, this chapter would be shorter compared to the previous ones, this one is like a 1000 words less than I usually write.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and R&R~**


	7. Pillar Five

**Hey Minna-san~! Sorry it's taken a week... again. My whole week has been dedicated to assessments. Four assessments down, two to go...**  
**So the first bit of the story may be a bit confusing, so if you don't understand: Hana is having a 'dream'. This dream sequence thing may have recurring parts in future chapters - so if the writing suddenly goes italic after Hana goes to sleep or anything you'll know what's happening. The 'shadow person' who appears in these dreams may seem kinda creepy... and sadistic xD**

**Okie dokie, here's the next chapter~ **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_White... That was the only colour she could see... A never-ending void of white..._

_Where is the start? Where is the end? Is there any? More importantly, what is this place? They were they thoughts which plagued Hana's mind, repeating again and again in a loop. Her shadow didn't show even in all of this light; instead what the rosette was standing on was like a mirror, a perfect copy full in colour stood as still as she was. Hana took a step forward and the white floor rippled like water, she bent down and touched the floor with the perfect mirror copy of herself doing the same and her hand met the mirror one and ripples appeared and vanished leaving behind a dark hole depicting upside down buildings, and trees popping out from the side._

_The Reverse World... _

_A mirror, a reflection - she must not touch reflections unless she really must do so or people may see the dimension she is supposed to protect. How could she protect something if she knew nothing about it apart from it being a distorted mirror world? As she pulled away the ripples returned but the motion in reserve and the dark hole was gone. The rosette took a step, and another, and another... the more steps she took the more it felt like she was walking on the spot. How long has she walked for? She didn't know herself. But Hana knew she had not been walking in the same spot because in front of her was a lone figure which was completely dark like a shadow, whether the figure was male or female she couldn't tell. Hana could make out the hair and limbs which were all charcoal black, the eyes were just as a normal person's with a white sclera though the figure seemed to be looking down and the iris could not be seen until the figure decided to acknowledge the rosette's presence and looked straight at her: one red and the other a faded blue._

_That's when it started, the loud static-like noise which pierced through the air. Hana covered her ears to block it out though for some reason it seemed to just get louder. She didn't like the sound of static, it made her feel uneasy... did this person know? The rosette looked up slowly, struggling and forcing herself to do so only to see that the figure was still in his/her sitting position: one legged crossed while the other brought up to the torso, the figure was also grinning sadistically at her and the shoulders kept rising up and down slightly as though It was laughing but no noise was heard._

_"Wh-who are yo-" Before she could finish, everything went black..._

* * *

Hana's eyes snapped open, she was panting lightly and could feel the sweat plastered on her forehead. She sat up slowly and brought her hand to her forehead, resting it gently in her palm feeling the sweat transferring to her hand. "Just a dream... It was just a dream..." She kept repeating to herself then finally took a deep breath to calm her nerves and climbed out of bed. Taking a look out the window the sun was already up and the sky was a mix of pale orange and blue, the rosette figured it was between six thirty and seven o'clock. The group decided to leave at around ten o'clock to start travelling to Lumiose City and Hana already packed her bag and laid out the clothes for today last night which meant she really didn't have anything to do apart from having a shower, feeding Kasai and having breakfast with the brunette and the blonde.  
Hana also called her older sister Mikiko and Nathaniel on the video phone before dinner yesterday to show them her first Gym Badge and also introduced Jon and Bebe to them. Mikiko once again suggested to look at the Contest battle that was starting in three days which the rosette agreed to, Nathaniel explained that with the three of them it would take at least two days to reach Lumiose by foot and also suggested to pay Professor Sycamore a visit while they were there.

After having her shower and getting dressed Hana opened the bedroom's door and faced a cheerful smiling Bebe on the opposite side with her Bunnelby, Bruno, down at her feet. "Good morning, Hana~" She greeted brightly along with Bruno who had let out a small cry and Hana returned the greeting whilst stepping aside to let the blonde in which she did. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you'd be up but I heard movement so I figured you might have been awake."

"It's alright," The rosette closed the door behind her and went back to the wall mirror where she was about to braid her hair before being distracted by the sudden knocking. "I've been awake for the past twenty minutes, more or less." She moved one of the hair ties down her hand where it rested on her wrist then started parting her pink locks that hung just above her hips, by two centimetres at least. In the reflection of the mirror she caught sight of Bebe staring at her hair. "Is there something the matter, Bebe?"

The short-haired blonde shook her head quickly. "N-no, no. Nothing's the matter it's just your hair- n-not that there's something wrong with it! It's just, eeer... how can you stand having it so long? I can barely stand mine if I let it grow past my shoulders."

"Ah," Hana giggled. "Well really it's been this length since I was little so I'm used to it. I didn't get hair cuts often and when I did it was by my Mother though she would only trim the fringe and cut off the dead ends." She finished explaining as she crossed her hair over one last time and tied it off then started on the other side.

The blonde nodded to herself, resting one curled hand in the palm of the other. "Oh I get it, you've had it this length for a long time so you don't really notice it, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Anyway," Bebe smiled, changing the subject. "I saw the food being set up outside before, do you want to get some food with me?"

"Oh sure, Kasai is probably hungry and he expects to see food right in front of him after waking up." Hana ended with a chuckle has she finished off the other braid and grabbed her Litwick's Pokéball from the nightstand.

Bebe let out a laugh and nodded. "That's the same case with Bruno." The said small grey and brown rabbit-like Pokémon blinked and looked around after hearing his name, obviously waking up from a daydream when he did.

* * *

"Are you ready yet, Bebe?" Jon asked from the other side of the closed bedroom door which the young blonde girl was staying in. Both he and Hana had already packed, not that he had much to pack unlike the girls, now they were just waiting for Bebe who left it to the last minute though their Pokémon didn't mind at all. His Zubat and the rosette's Litwick were happily getting along and playing with Bebe's two Pokémon: Bruno the Bunnelby and Aria the Chatot.

"Just a minute-eeeeh!" _Crash. _Jon and Hana could only stand there blinking after the sudden yelp and crashing noise. After a moment the two could hear the short-haired blonde's awkward laugh. "I-I'm okay. Just tripped over my bag- Ack! I think I'm sitting on berries..." Hana sweatdropped and gave her bag to the taller male besides her.

"I'll go help her." The rosette told him and opened the door and welcomed herself in, making her way over to Bebe and helped the girl to her feet. "Go change your skirt, I'll clean this up." Hana handed Bebe a blue skirt that was hanging out from the bag. The latter nodded uttering her thanks then left for the personal bathroom in the room as Hana went through some of the cupboards until she found some extra cleaning products which were there in case the cleaners ended up forgetting a certain item and then cleaned up the mess. Jon offered to help though the rosette declined saying that he should make sure their Pokémon don't go wandering off somewhere.  
Bebe came back and repacked what fell out from her bag then did a double check in case she forgot anything until she was convinced she had everything then announced she was ready and joined the other two outside her room which she locked with the keys she was given before they made their way down to the lobby where they checked out and returned their keys. Though before being able to leave Nurse Joy stopped them, well Hana actually, saying that someone wanted to see her before she left. The rosette followed Nurse Joy into the room where she had the checkup the other night and saw a small Fletchling standing on a counter chirping happily as she saw the young girl walk in. "You're that Fletchling..." Hana made her way over to the counter, bending down so her face was leveled with the bird Pokémon.

"It kept looking around for someone or something, though I figured it may have been you. I believe It wants to thank you." Nurse Joy explained with a bright warm smile as always. "The wing has healed up nicely so I was thinking of letting It go today." The small Fletchling chirped and suddenly hopped onto Hana's head, comfortably standing there.

"Umm..." Hana cupped her up with her hands and brought her down, staring at the small bird in her palms and giggled. "Hello there~"

"Ling~" She once again hopped up to her head and rested there quite comfortably. Nurse Joy let out a small giggle.

"The Fletchling seems to have taken a shine to you." She admitted. "Maybe you should take It with you?" The suggestion made Hana think, she did need to start forming her team; she couldn't always just ask Jon to let her use Dio or anymore Pokémon he may catch in the future. Bringing the Fletchling down for the second time, the rosette looked down at her.

"Do you wanna come along with me?" She asked and the Pokémon chirped loudly in a happy tone which Hana took as a 'yes' and placed her down on the table before going through her bag and taking out one of the Pokéballs and fiddled around with it before remembering what her sister taught her and Nurse Joy encouraging her to throw the Pokéball. She pushed the round button in the centre and threw it gently at the Fletchling who was zapped into the Pokéball in a red light. The red and white ball moved side to side on the counter slowly with the button in the middle flashing red, after a moment the ball suddenly stopped rocking and flashing and just sat there motionless.

Nurse Joy let a little squeal of some sorts and clapped her hands together. "Congratulations," She smiled and Hana picked up the Pokéball, releasing the Fletchling from the ball.

"Fletchling~" The small bird sang making the rosette smile, scooping her up in her hands. She thought for a little while before nodding to herself at her mental decision.

"Talon. From now on, you're going to be called Talon." Hana announced and Talon chirped agreeably. After saying her thanks to Nurse Joy the rosette left and went back to the lobby with Talon on her shoulder, which she found was more comfortable to sit on rather than her new Trainer's head. As she rejoined Jon and Bebe she explained what happened and the little Fletchling recognised the brunette male and instantly flew to his head as if she was saying 'thank you' to him for also helping her the other day then flew back to Hana.

Before leaving the city they decided to take a more observant walk around the place taking a look at shops and stocked up on some more medicine and food for the trip. The trio arrived at the Pokémon Gym since it was located near the path leading to Lumiose City, though Bebe came to a halt and pointed towards a familiar sandy-haired male pacing back and forth in front of the Gym. "Isn't that mister Kite? I wonder what he's doing, he seems troubled." Without warning Bebe jogged up to the young Gym Leader who only groaned when he saw her. "Hey mister Kite~"

"I thought you said you wouldn't bother me for a while..." He sighed and kept looking around. "Listen, I have no time to talk at the moment so scram." Kite used the 'shoo-shoo' gesture with his hand only to receive a pout from the smaller blonde.

"You're more grumpier than usual, what's wrong?" She asked and the male sent her a glare saying that it was none of her business. "Oh c'mon tell me, pretty please?" She used her best puppy-dog eyes on him which earned her a flick to the forehead with him telling her to 'scram' once again.

Jon and Hana walked up to the two making Kite let out an annoyed groan like before. Hana tilted her head. "You seem upset Kite, is something the matter?"

"Why do you kids keep asking me that?" The Gym Leader said in a monotone voice.

Jon sweatdropped at his comment and thought: "_Kids? We're like... two years younger than you._"

After a while of Bebe and Hana repeatedly asking what was wrong, Kite finally gave in and told them. "The baby Eevee that hatched two weeks ago has gone missing, I'm trying to find her. Happy now?"

"Gone missing?" Bebe repeated then clapped her hands together. "Then we'll help you find your missing Eevee!"

"Thanks," The sandy-haired male admitted. "Though I wouldn't say she belongs to me, I've been trying to find someone to take her though whenever someone besides me goes near her she runs away..." He ended with a sigh. "Try looking in less crowded places in the city, she may be hiding somewhere where there's not many people."

"Got it." The three said in unison and jogged off to find the less crowded places as Kite said to look for.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And I'll stop the chapter here because I just realised I missed a question for my Earth & Environmental Science assessment - which is due tomorrow, I hope nine friggin' pages is enough. We did a prac before the assessment which was a field trip to several beaches and farmlands where we collected soil and rock samples... and had to climb a cliff... and a mountain that was formerly a volcano many, many, many years ago. I swear teacher's try to kill us sometimes... **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it~ Pretty much all of my assessments are due this week so the next chapter shall be longer. R&R.**


	8. Just a notice

**Hey Minna-san. This is just a notice that I won't update until next weekend, my exams are starting on Monday... they go for 2 hours straight and all I've done is studying.**  
**Now then, for the next day and a half I shall be mentally punching myself for being so stupid and picking Legal Studies as a subject, because like hell I'm gonna remember what each court does and all the legislation and Public law and Private law... kill me now. **

**I have started to write the next chapter, it just won't be finished until next weekend. Also, I finally got my birth certificate so now I can get my driver's license/L plates whatever. Beware people of Australia, I may be the person who shall crash into your lounge room \o/**

**Shadow-chan**


	9. Pillar Six

**Greetings Minna-san~ **

**I know I said I'd update last week but things happened. But now Yours Truly is on holidays for two weeks so let's hope I get stuff updated. **  
**For this chapter it's gonna have two 'stories' in it: the main four chasing after the Eevee and then one where two new characters come in. Their story adds up to how they meet the main four - this sideline story is of Izumi and Ixal, if you haven't seen them then check my profile where I have some OCs I made. They're not gonna be part of the main but will have a big role in the plot.**

**Also I have a lot of strange ideas for this story swimming around in my head it's not funny anymore. I have strange hobbies, like researching the Arcana cards and Demons. So yeah, through this story you'll slightly get to see how messed up my mind really is - seriously, teachers try to avoid my friends and I at school, one time we made a human pentagram and asked passing teachers if we could sacrifice them to the Gods :P**  
**Anyway enjoy~**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It's been at least an hour since they set off searching for the Eevee but so far no such luck, even the locals or other people they ran into hadn't seen an Eevee around. It was only one time but Hana accidently stepped on a puddle which caused the odd rippling effect and a view into the Reverse World, she stepped off it and as quickly as it appeared it vanished as though it never happened, ever since then Hana has been cautious in where she stepped or things she touched. Bebe came to the conclusion that the fox Pokémon was no longer in the city and ran off to one of the surrounding routes: Route 4 - Parterre Way, Route 22 - Détourner Way, and Route 3 - Ouvert Way. Jon suggested that since there was three of them they go search a different route each and after around twenty minutes of looking around they would regroup in front of the Gym.  
Hana decided to look through Route 3 since that's the one most familiar to her while the small blonde searched Route 4 and the brunette took Route 22.

The rosette made her way through the crowded streets of the city, retracing her steps back to the entrance. Once there she searched thoroughly behind and in the bushes, the trees, and behind the odd boulder here and there but still no luck. "I wonder where this Eevee went..." She sighed out loud. Her two Pokémon partners continued the search by also looking around the shrubs, her Fletchling Talon even went up to the same family of Bidoofs from the other day and from what Hana guessed she was asking if they saw an Eevee though from the bird Pokémon's disappointed expression it seemed as though they didn't.

"Lit! Lit!" Kasai stood in front of Hana and managed to get her attention at last. The rosette bent down and picked him up, resting him in the palms of her cold hands.

"What is it, Kasai?" She asked and followed his stubby arm as he cried out and pointed over to the entrance of the forest, it took her a moment though Hana finally understood. "You're right, she could have wandered into the forest." She looked down at the little candle in her palms and smiled. "Good idea, Kasai." She jogged over to the small lake where the family of Bidoofs made their home, there she picked up Talon and placed both of the Pokémon on either shoulder and made her way over to the forest.

* * *

Over at Parterre Way the young blonde was sharing the same luck as Hana, meaning none whatsoever. The countless of mazes and flowers in this perfectly farmed path made it tricky as ever to make her way around, Bebe had to stop a couple of times and shyly ask locals or visitors if they have seen an Eevee running around but they all had the same answer: No.  
Bruno was covering his searches on the ground while the female Chatot, Aria, proceeded to do hers in the sky though same as their Trainer they had no luck in finding the small brown fox Pokémon. "We're never going to find her like this." Bebe groaned as she sat down on the ledge of the giant fountain placed dead-centre in the middle of all the twisting mazes. The spraying water hitting the water already below it made a calming sound identical to rain, the small blonde felt some of the stress leave her body but not all of it. Soon she found herself lost in watching the wild and owned Pokémon playing around in the mazes and Flabébés with different coloured flowers enjoying their time in the sun while resting in the flower gardens.

After the several minutes of peacefulness had passed, the strong colour of purple caught Bebe's attention from the right. Walking around the maze the blonde spotted a male who was no older than eighteen and was dressed in purple head to toe with the odd red and black here and there, even his hair and eyes were a shade of lilac. To her, the boy resembled one of those ninjas in movies and comics especially since he had a black scarf wrapped around his mouth and neck and ended near his kneecaps. "_There's something odd about him... almost eerie._" Bebe thought and watched him silently taking note of a tattoo on his right arm which lacked a sleeve unlike his left, the tattoo seemed to be some sort of a symbol which was like a star but the top point was missing. Bebe quickly hid behind one of the bushes as he walked her way but approached a man near her and took out what seemed to be a photo from his pant's pocket and showed it to the man who shook his head. The purple clad male bowed and walked off and did the same to another person. "He's looking for someone?" Bebe said to herself out loud and curiosity got the better of her. She walked out from behind the bush and knelt down to play with Bruno and Aria so the boy would notice her; she was a tad bit shy to ask him up front about it.

Sure enough the boy made his way over to Bebe after asking a few more people. "Excuse me," He announced to get her attention and the blonde looked up at him. His voice was soft and gentle but had the addition of an accent which sounded similar to the accent people from Sinnoh had but at the same time sounded nothing like it, it was hard to explain but Bebe watched a lot of shows on TV which were broadcasted from different Regions so from a young age she could tell what Region a person was from by their accent.

"Y-yes?" She finally responded quickly and quietly. Like he did with the other people he took out a photo but Bebe only saw the back. He pulled down the scarf from his mouth and looking at him she noticed that he was going to say something but seemed like he had trouble forming the words.

"Have you... seen this girl?" He turned the photo so she could see the image and her eyes widen at the familiar rose-pink hair and reddish-pink eyes. It was Hana. She was younger in the photo but it was definitely her. Looking at the boy he showed no signs of resemblance to her new friend so she ruled out he was her brother, she wanted to say 'yes' but something in her gut was screaming at her to deny it, there was just something not right about him.

Thus she shook her head apologetically to him. "N-no, I haven't. Sorry." The purple clad male uttered an awkward-sounding 'thank you' accompanied with a bow and walked off. When he did Bebe had no idea what possessed her but she quickly returned her Pokémon to their Pokéballs and ran back into the city and to the exit to Route 22 where Jon was.

* * *

_~About an hour ago, at the Sinjoh Ruins~_

_An eerie silence spread through the snowy mountain with the temples desecrated by natural means, the odd howl of the wind broke the said silence and the snow fell without a sound. The crunching of footsteps and sound of a door being gently closed so it would not disturb the still snow above came into light. The cabin has been abandoned for the past six years for reasons unknown but that was more suitable for Izumi; the less people who continued to research the surrounding area and the temple the better. The Sinjoh Ruins is a special sacred place for Izumi and his clan, and the other two of course. It was the temple for Arceus and the Creation Trio who they live to serve and protect at all means. _  
_It was quite a hike from the cabin to the ruined temple and the sheer cold of the mountain would send anyone in their right mind running back, guess that means he is not completely sane? That could be a possibility, he would say or think to himself with a slight grin plastered on his face. After a good five-minute hike he finally reached the desecrated ruins, touching one of the stones and mumbled something in a completely different language before he entered the temple._

_Inside he was greeted with the inactivated Mystri Stage and the back of his companion who was seated in the middle of the Stage in a deep meditation. Izumi walked over to the older boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Oi, Ixal-" His eyes bugged out as his face met the pointed sharp end of one of the many daggers Ixal managed to conceal throughout his clothing. The purple clad male gazed at Izumi and put away his dagger and sighed. _

_"I have told you not to do that, yes?" He asked rhetorically and somewhat awkwardly, straining out the words so they sounded right. It took Izumi a while but he has finally managed to teach Ixal the basics of English, because he grew up only in his clan they spoke in their formal/native language and not once spoke English. _

_The navy blue haired male laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry." He apologised. "(Would you prefer speaking like this?)" Izumi asked and smiled sadly when his companion nodded. __**(A/N: The brackets means they're talking in a different language, it's the best thing I could think of xD)**_

_"(Yes, thank you. Has there been anyone visiting?)" He asked and Izumi shook his head. _

_"(No, it's the same as always. You'd think after all these years someone would have returned.)" As he went to sit down next to the other male the faint glowing on a stone tablet above the symbol of Giratina caught both of their attentions, sending both into a surprised state. "(That glowing, it means...!)"_

_Ixal returned to his calm composure and nodded. "(Giratina's 'vessel' has revealed herself outside of her 'safe zone'. And here I thought they would not let little Hana go outside of it...)" _

_**(A/N: Me again, if you're confused then go back to the start where it's stated Hana accidently stepped in a puddle, that what it means. And 'safe zone' means Granny's Little Prison- I mean the cabin she grew up in.)**_

_"(Ixal,)" Izumi turned to face him. "(I just traced the signal, it's coming from Santalune City in the Kalos Region.)" Ixal nodded and uttered out a 'Right' in English before getting up and holding onto the younger male's shoulder, chanting something with his eyes closed and a pink vortex appeared under their feet in which a pale pink light shone out of it and within a blink of an eye they were gone._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And that's it for now because I don't know how to continue from here, I will in two days time or something xD**  
**Gah it seems so short, but when I type it up it seems long... =3=**  
**Anyway, hope you liked it and R&R.**


	10. Another notice

**Hey Minna-san.**  
**I'm sorry the next chapter is taking a while, I've been having family issues. My mother just recently got out hospital, she was in there since near the end of the holidays. So I had to miss the first week of school to stay home and watch over my grandmother and pets.**

**Pretty much a lot of things have been on my mind plus I have to catch up on a weeks worth of missed work, and bloody hell I have like 50 sheets and one assessment TT^TT But hopefully I'll get back to writing soon.**

**Shadow-chan**


End file.
